yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
Ney
FUZÛLÎ VE ŞEYH GÂLÎB DİVANLARINDA NEY METAFORU ÖNSÖZ “Aşk imiş her ne var âlemde İlim bir kıyl ü kâl imiş ancak” Fûzûlî Bu çalışma, uzun yıllar süregelen Neyzenlik hayatımın, Ney sazına olan büyük sevgimin, Hz. Mevlânâ ve Tasavvuf felsefesine olan hayranlığımın sonunda, gönlümde uyanan hislerin bu alanları seven birçok insanla olan diyaloglarımın ve Edebiyat bölümü ile olan yardımlaşmalarımızın bir ürünüdür. Bu tez, insan-ı kâmil kavramının ve edebiyatımız ile mûsikîmizde çok önemli bir yeri olan Ney enstrumanının sembol olarak ne ifade ettiğini anlatma çabasının bir ürünüdür. Şüphesiz ki bu çalışmamızda eksikler ve yüzeysel kalan kısımlar olacaktır. Fakat konunun özünü verme bakımından da yeterli olduğu kanaatindeyim. Bu konuyu seçmekteki amacımız; Neyzenliğimin yanında kendimi Ney’in edebi yönü üzerinde de geliştirmek ve Ney’in sembolik anlamını araştıranlara bir fikir vermektir. Kaynak konusunda bir sıkıntı çekmedim; zira tasavvufu ve Neyi anlayıp yorumlamaya çalışan birçok yeni ve eski kaynak mevcuttur. Ancak bu görünüşteki basitliğin altında, oldukça derin ve gizemli bir yanı olan tasavvufî terimleri anlamak, aşk, merak, irfan, tecrübe ile birlikte büyük bir bilgi birikimine de sahip olmayı gerektirmektedir. Buna rağmen bu çalışmamızdaki derin konuların anahtarlarını Mevlânâ’dan bulup çözdüğümüzü söylemeliyim. Fuzûlî ve Şeyh Gâlib Divanlarında bulunan beyitleri incelerken Mevlânâ’nın Mesnevîsi’ndeki Ney Metaforu ile ilgili birçok benzerliğe rastladık. Bu benzerlik ve anlayışların dışında iki büyük şairimizin de kendi gönül ve meşreplerince Ney’i ve temsil ettiği kavramları açıkladıklarını gördük. Ney, âlemi kuşatan büyük bir sırrın sesidir. Yanıktır, yakar. Nerede üflenirse üflensin bulunulan ortamın nahoşluğuna aldırmadan kendi aşkını ve derdini öne alan, basitliğe alet edilemeyen bir inleme gibidir. Diğer bütün sazları anlamsız şarkı ve müziklerde kullanmak iv mümkündür, ancak nây-ı şerif öyle değildir. O, alet olmaz nerede olursa olsun kendi gündemini, ilahi aşk ateşini bir anda en ön sıraya oturtuverir. İnsanlığın sırrını ve insan olmanın şerefini anlatan Ney’in daha iyi anlaşılması ve üzerinde durulması en büyük dileğimizdir. Metnin iç ve dış çerçevesinin tanziminde bana rehberlik eden hocam Prof. Dr. Sabahattin KÜÇÜK’e teşekkürlerimi arz ediyorum, ayrıca benden bu çalışmam boyunca desteğini esirgemeyen eşim Handan ÖZTEKİN’e de sevgilerimi sunarım Mahmut Bolkar ÖZTEKİN GİRİŞ Ney Kelimesinin Etimolojisi ve Tarihçesi Sümerceden Farsçaya geçen na veya nay; kamış, kargı anlamlarına da gelen bu sazın en eski adıdır. Arap toplumunda üflemeli sazların hemen hepsi için kullanılan mizmar kelimesi (nefes borusu, ses organı anlamında) ney için de kullanılmıştır. Türkçede ise hemen her zaman ney olarak anılmıştır. Çeşitli Avrupa ülkelerinde de benzer adlarla (örneğin Romanya’da naiu adıyla) adlandırılmıştır. Farsça çalan, icra eden anlamına gelen zeden kelimesinden takılanarak meydana getirilen neyzeden bozularak, ney icrâcısı anlamında günümüzde de kullanılan neyzen’e dönüşmüştür. Aynı anlamda Arapça kurallarına göre meydana getirilen nâyi kelimesi de kullanılmıştır. Ney, tarihin çok eski çağlarından beri Türk Mûsıkîsinde kullanılan kamıştan bir sazdır. Bilhassa dini ve klasik mûsıkîmizin icrasında önemli bir yeri vardır. İslamiyet’ten önceki devirlerde ney kullanıldığı Sümerler devrine ait kazılardan anlaşılmaktadır. Pennsylvania Üniversitesi ve British Museum heyetlerinin yaptıkları kazılar sırasında M.Ö.2800 yıllarına ait bir Sümer mezarında bir nay (Sümer flütü) bulunmuştur. M.Ö.5000 yıllarından itibaren kullanıldığı sanılan ve bulunan bu çalgı halen Amerika Filadelfia Üniversitesi müzesinde bulunmaktadır. Çok sert bir kamıştan yapılmış olan bu ney, üflendiğinde(do, re, mi, fa diyez, sol, la, si, do) sesleri alınmaktadır. Sümerlerde kamış anlamına gelen Kagi bugün kaval adı ile kullanılmaktadır. Lagas (günümüzde Tallah adı ile anılmaktadır)da yapılan kazılarda ele geçen kabartmalarda flüt çalan bir çoban görülmektedir. Bu flüt, tigia adını alır. Bronzdan yapılmıştır. Bu saz, dini törenlerde kullanılırdı. İslamiyetin kabulünden sonra M.S.1419’da Hoca Gıyaseddin Nakkas’ın, Çin’in kuzeyindeki Hitay Şarki Türkistan ülkesine yaptığı seyahate ait yazılarda, Ney’in Orta Asya’da eskiden kullanıldığı, bazılarının da yanlamasına flüt tarzında çalındığı anlaşılmaktadır. Ayrıca Kaşgarlı Mahmud’un Divanü Lügat-it Türk ve Genceli Nizameddin’in şiirlerinden anlaşıldığı üzere Ney’in değişik bir türü olan çok sesli bir borunun kullanıldığı ortaya çıkmaktadır. 13.asıra kadar Türk Mûsıkîsi konusunda bilgiler yok denecek kadar azdır. Hatta 13.asırdan günümüze gelen en eski eserler Safiyüddin, Abdülkadir Meraği ve Sultan Veled’e aittir. 2 Mevlevîlik bu asırda başlayıp gelişmiştir. 13.asırdan bu yana Ney’e mistik ve klasik mûsıkîdeki yerini Mevlâna Celâleddin-i Rûmi vermiştir. Bu itibarla Mevlevî yolunun kurulduğu bu zamandan beri Ney’in Türkler arasında dini ve klâsik mûsıkînin en önde gelen sazlarından biri olarak kullanıldığı muhakkaktır (Erguner, 1986:10). Sümerler zamanında Ney’in dinsel törenlerde kullanıldığı sanılmaktadır. Assomption rahiplerinden Thibaut’un esrarengiz, cezb edici, tatlı ve ahenkli bir ses diye tanımladığı ve şu şekilde şiirleştirdiği ney sadâsı, her dönemde insanları derinden etkilemiş, özellikle dinsel duyguları çağrıştırmıştır: “Kamışların üzerinden geçerken, kuşları uyandırmaya korkan tatlı bir meltemin kanat çırpınışları” Sadâsından gelen bu özellik neyi, ilişkide bulunduğu her toplumda önemli bir saz haline getirmiştir. Türklerin İslâmiyet’i kabulü ile birlikte kullanmaya başladıkları ney, 13.yüzyıldan itibaren İslâm Tasavvufunun sembolü haline gelmiştir. Bunda bu yüzyılda yaşamış büyük mutasavvıf, filozof, şair ve veli Mevlâna Celâleddin-i Rûmi’nin rolü büyüktür. 15.yüzyılda yaşamış bir gezgin olan Hoca Gıyaseddin Nakkaş’ın Seyahatnâme’sinde gördükleri oldukça ilginçtir; “Sadinfu şehrindeki hakanlık sarayının önünde üç yüz bin kadar kadın ve erkek toplanmıştı. İki bin kadar sâzende sazlarını aynı sese düzenleyip (akort edip), hep bir ağızdan hâkana duâ ettiler. Köslerin iki yanlarında kemençe, ney, mûsikâr ve diğer sazlarla hânendeler oturmuşlardı. Neyzenlerin bazıları neyi bilindiği üzere üfleyip, bazıları ortasındaki deliklerden üflüyorlardı.” Mûsıkîde çok ileri gittikleri bilinen Hıtay Türkleri’nin neyi, Orta Asya’da eskiden beri kullandıkları ve hatta onu tıpkı bir yan flüt gibi de üfledikleri anlaşılmaktadır. Tarihte Nây-ı Türki, Hoş Nây (veya Koş Ney), Kurre Nây gibi adlarla anılan bugün yapısını ve özelliklerini tam olarak bilmediğimiz, ney adından türemiş pek çok saz bulunmaktadır. Ancak birer meydan sazı olarak kullanılan bu çalgıların bugünkü formundan çok farklı olduğu sanılmaktadır. Ney’in Yapısı ve Özellikleri Ney yapısı gereği narin ve mütevazı olduğundan oldukça iyi korunmalıdır. Neyzenlerin en hassas oldukları nokta mutlak surette neyi iyi korumak ve aşırı sıcaklık farkları yaşatmamaktır. Ney, kalorifer, soba gibi ev eşyalarının yanında asla bırakılmamalıdır. Bunun dışında soğuk ve rutubetli yerler de neyin gövdesini bozacağından, her iki durumda da ney eğilecek, şekli bozulacak ve sonuçta da akordu bozulacaktır. 3 Ney düzenli olarak neyzen tarafından yağlanmalı ve yağlamada da en uygun yağ kullanılmalıdır. Asit oranı en düşük olan yağlar tercih edilmelidir. Neyden verimli ve güzel ses almak için devamlı olarak ney üflenmeli ve her neyzen de kendi neyinin kapasitesini ve özelliklerini iyi bilmelidir. Az üflenen ney pestleşir ve sonuçta akordu bozulduğundan özellikle koro çalışmalarında neyzenlere büyük zorluklar yaşatır. Ney’deki en can alıcı noktalardan biri, neyin akordunun tam olmasıdır. Akorduna özen gösterilmeden açılan neyler toplu icralarda kullanılamamakta ve özelliğini kaybetmektedirler. Ney, kamış, başpare ve parazvane olmak üzere üç bölümden meydana gelmektedir. Kamış: Ney’in ana bölümünü oluşturan kamışların en güzel ve gövdeli olanları Mısır’da, komşumuz Suriye’de ve yurdumuzda da Hatay’ın Samandağı ilçesinde görülmektedir. Şüphesiz ki değişik yerlerde de kaliteli ve olgunlaşmasını tam olarak tamamlamış kamışların varlığı bilinmektedir. Fakat tercih söz konusu olduğunda, iklim olarak en uygun bölgeler yukarıda saydığımız bölgeler olmaktadır. Neylik kamışlar tabiatta, yerden yukarıya doğru ters olarak yer alır. Yere yakın olan boğumların araları uzun ve kamış et kalınlığı çok fazla olduğundan, bu kısımlar ney yapımında kullanılmaz. Kamışın ney yapılan kısmı, kamış boyunun yarısından yukarıda bulunur. Ney yapımında kullanılan kamışlar, eylül, ekim, kasım aylarında, yani sonbaharda hava sıcaklığının en uygun olduğu dönemde kesilmelidir. Henüz olgunlaşmayan kamışlar kesinlikle kesilmemelidir. Olgunlaşmış kamış ise şu özellikleri gösterir: Sarı renkli olur. Püskül sürgüsü de sararmıştır. Yaprak sapı kurumuş ve serttir. Vaktinden önce kesilen kamışlardan imal edilen neyler olgunlaşma sürecini tamamlamadığı için, kısa bir süre sonra buruşacaklardır. Ney yapılacak kamışın kesilmeden önce düzgün olması en önemli noktalardan birisidir. Sonradan doğrultulan neyler, zamanla eğilme eğilimi göstermektedir. Başpare: Ney’in üflenen yerine (üst ucuna) sesin daha temiz ve ilâhi çıkması için ve dudakların yaralanmaması için takılan, estetik görüntüyü de güzelleştiren parçadır. Başpare yapımında genellikle manda boynuzu tercih edilmektedir. Bunun dışında fildişi, abanoz, şimşir gibi maddeler de sıklıkla kullanılmaktadır. Günümüzde ise başpare yapımında sanayide kullanılan teflon, fiberglas gibi maddeler tercih edilmektedir. Başpare yapımında en çok tercih edilen manda boynuzu, mandaların vaktinden önce kesilip manda neslinin tükenmek üzere olmasından dolayı artık bulunamadığından 4 kullanılmamaktadır. Başpare’nin dudağa temas eden açıklığı, iç yüzeye verilen derinliği (hazne derinliği) ve dış çapı neyzenlerin alışkanlıkları ve dudak özelliklerine göre değişmektedir. Başpare’nin kamışa giren kısmının konik açısı, ses kutusunun girişindeki konik açıyla aynı olmalıdır. Bu açı yaklaşık olarak beş derece kadar olmalıdır. Neylerde konik açısı farklı başpare kullanılması ise seste ve entonasyonda bozulmaya yol açacak ayrıca neye zarar verecektir. Parazvâne: Ney’in çatlamasını önlemek için, en üst ve en alt uçlarına, çeşitli metallerden imal edilebilen, kamışı sıkıca kavrayan bir bilezik takılır. Bu bileziklere parazvâne adı verilir. Bu metaller altın, gümüş, bakır vs. gibi olabilir. Ancak gümüş, bakır gibi metaller oksitlendiğinden hava ile irtibatları kesilmelidir. Oksitlenmeyen bir alaşım olduğundan bafon (alpakka) çokça tercih edilmektedir. Neye takılan parazvâneler kesinlikle kalın olmamalıdır. Kalın olduğu takdirde ses kutusu etkilenecek ve sesin tınısı ve güzelliği bozulacak, dolayısıyla da ney’den alınan verim düşecektir. Parazvâne’den başka neylerin boğum çizgilerine çatlamalara karşı dayanıklılığı artırmak ve süsleyip estetik güzelliği artırmak amacıyla gümüş veya başka maddelerden yapılan teller sarılabilmektedir. Ney Çeşitleri (Ailesi) Üst yüzünde altı,alt yüzünde bir adet olmak üzere yedi deliği olan ney sazından nefes şiddetini değiştirmek suretiyle üç oktav ses elde edilir. Ney ile Türk mûsıkîsi dizisindeki sesleri rahatlıkla çıkarmak mümkün olduğu gibi Batı mûsıkîsindeki dizilerin seslerini de çıkarmak mümkündür. Türk mûsıkîsini en güzel ifade eden sazlardan birisi olan ney üç ana grupta toplanır: 1.Esas Neyler: Aralarında bir tam ses(tanini)olan neylerdir. Bu neyler, Kız Neyi, Mansur Neyi, Şah Neyi, Davut Neyi, Süpürde Neyi ve Bolahenk Neyi adlarını taşırlar. Özellikle Türk mûsıkîsinde en çok kullanılan neyler bu gruptandır. 2.Nısfiyeler: Bu neyler esas neylerden bir oktav tiz ses veren neylerdir. 3.Ara (mabeyn) Ney ve Nısfiyeler: Tam sesli Ney ve Nısfiyelerin arasındaki, farklı sesteki Mabeyn Ney ve Nısfiye Neylerdir. Ney ailesi içerisinde Mansur Ney ana neydir. Çünkü bu durum eskiden beri böyle kabul edilmektedir ve uluslar arası kabul edilen akorda uygun düşmektedir. 5 Ney’in Türk Tasavvuf Düşüncesindeki Yeri Türklerin İslâmlaşma süreci 10.yüzyılda başlamıştı. İslâmiyet ile birlikte zaten toplumda var olan mistik düşünce ve anlayış islâmi bir kimliğe bürünerek, Türk tasavvuf anlayışının temellerini oluşturdu. Hoca Ahmet Yesevî, Hacı Bektâş-ı Velî ve Mevlâna Celâleddîn-i Rûmî bu anlayışın Türk toplum hayatına yerleşmesini sağlamışlardı. Türklerin İslâmiyet’ten önceki dinleri olan Şamanizm, Animizm ve Totemizm’de mûsıkînin çok önemli rolü vardı. Bu dinlerin hepsinde törenler müzik eşliğinde yapılırdı. Örneğin çoğunlukla hâkim olan Şamanizm’de kam, baksı veya şaman denilen din adamları ellerinde kopuz ile dolaşır, dînî mesajlarını mûsıkî yardımıyla iletirlerdi. İslâmiyette de mûsıkîye karşı bir cephe mevcut değildir. İslâm Peygamberi Hz.Muhammed, Kuran’ın güzel sesle ve kâideye müstenîd âhenkle okunmasını öğütlemiştir. Tecvîd ve Kıraat işte bu rağbetin sonucunda doğmuştur ve mûsıkî ile yakın ilişkileri vardır. Türklerin dînî hayatlarında mûsıkî her zaman yer almıştır. Özellikle tekke hayatında, âyin ve diğer dini törenlerde (cem, zikir, deveran vs.) mûsıkînin rolü büyükse de birçok tarîkatın törenlerinde telli çalgıların yer almasına cevâz verilmemiştir. Ancak hemen hemen bütün tarîkatlerin törenlerinde bendir ile birlikte ney yer almıştır. Bilhassa Mevlevîlikte neyin önemi çok büyüktür. Hz.Mevlânâ Mesnevî’sine şu sözlerle başlamıştır. Dinle bu ney nasıl hikâyet ediyor Ayrılıkları nasıl anlatıyor Beni kamışlıktan kestiklerinden beri Feryadımla erkek de ağlayıp inlemiştir, kadın da (Gölpınarlı, 1990:26) Dinle neyden, zira bir şeyler anlatmada, ayrılıklardan şikâyet etmededir. Ney der ki: Beni kamışlıktan kopardıklarından beri, iniltim kadın-erkek herkesi ağlattı. Hz.Mevlâna’ya göre mûsıkî Allah’ın lisânıdır. Yüce Yaratıcı Bezm-i Elest’te ruhlara mûsıkî ile seslenmiştir. Bu sebepten hangi milletten, hangi dilden olurlarsa olsunlar, insanlar mûsıkî ile aynı duyguları paylaşabilirler. Hiç bir sanat insan rûhuna mûsıkî kadar doğrudan doğruya ve içinden kavrayacak şekilde nüfûz edemez. Mûsıkî son derece değerli bir mânevî temizlenme, ferahlama ve yücelme vâsıtasıdır. Rûhu kir ve paslardan temizlediği gibi ona batmış olan dikenleri de ayıklayarak tedâvi eder. Mûsıkî ile temizlenmeyen rûh yükselemez, aksine yerdeki bayağı ihtiraslara bulaşarak kirlenir ve körelir. Gerçek mûsıkî insana hayvanî 6 hisleri hatırlatmak şöyle dursun, ona sonsuz varlığı hissettirir, sezdirir. Bu sezgiyle onu O’na yaklaştırır ve nihâyet ulaştırır. Bunda en etkili ses ise ney sadâsıdır. Hz. Mevlânâ’nın felsefesinde ney, insan-ı kâmil’in (yani birtakım merhalelerden geçerek olgunlaşmış insanın) sembolüdür ve aşk derdini anlatmadadır. Benzi sararmış, içi boşalmış, bağrı dağlanarak delikler açılmış, ancak Yüce Yaratıcı’nın üflediği nefesle hayat bulan, tıpkı insan gibi geldiği yere özlem duyan ve delik deşik olmuş sînesinden çıkan feryâd ve iniltileri ile insanlara sırlar fısıldayan bir dosttur. Bu sebeple ney, Mevlevîlerce kutsanmış ve nây-ı şerîf diye anılmıştır. Türk Edebiyatı’nda Mûsıkî ve Ney Ney, klâsik, dinî ve tasavvufî Türk Mûsıkîsi’nde çok önemli bir yeri olan bir sazımızdır. Sesi insanı çok etkileyen neyin bu karakteri yıllar boyunca sürmüş, sosyal hayatta, mûsıkî dünyasında olduğu kadar edebiyatımızda da şâirlerimiz tarafından kullanılmıştır. Bu istifâdeler zaman zaman, neyin çeşitli özellikleri doğrultusunda ve bunlardan faydalanılarak yapılan edebi sanatlarla da zenginleştirilmiştir. Aslının Türk olduğunu söyleyen Mevlâna Celâleddîn Rûmî, 13.asırda, çökmeğe doğru giden Selçuklular idâresindeki Anadolu’da meydana gelen siyâsî krizlerde, ileri görüşü ile Osmanoğullarını desteklemiş, düşünce ve sanat kudreti ile birleştirici bir rol oynamış, Türk Anadolu’da yeni bir düzenin kurulmasında etkili olmuştur. Mevlâna, Orta Asya kültüründe ve daha başka kültürlerde de görülen semaya yeni bir anlayış getirmiş, şiirleri, gazelleri ve mûsıkîsi ile herkesi ilâhi aşka çekmiştir. Bu aşk da yaradan aşkıdır, Allah aşkıdır. Vecd ânında semâ etmiş, mûsıkîyi ilâhi aşkın doğmasında vasıta kılmıştır. Semâ esnasında, onun şiirleri, gazelleri, hanendeler tarafından söylenir; ney, rebâb, kudüm gibi sazlarımız da bu edebiyât-mûsıkî beraberliğine katılırdı. Günümüzde de yapılan Mevlevî semâlarında okunan eserlerin güfteleri, genellikle Mevlâna’nın ilâhi aşk ile söylediği şiirler ve gazellerinden meydana gelen Mesnevî’sinden alınmıştır. (Uzun süren birçok hikâyelerden meydana gelen ayrı ayrı beyitler halindeki şiirlere Mesnevî denilir.Örnek olarak, Fuzûlî’nin Leylâ ve Mecnûn, Şeyh Galib’in Hüsn-ü aşk, Mevlâna’nın Mesnevî’sini verebiliriz.) Mevlâna’nın yaklaşık yirmi beş bin beyit olan Mesnevî’sine dinle neyden diye başlaması, O’nun, işitmenin önemine dikkat çektiğini göstermektedir. 7 Kur’ân-ı Kerîm’in Tâhâ Sûresi’nde de; “…korkmayınız.Ben sizinle beraberim, işitirim ve görürüm” meâlindeki Âyet-i Celîle’de, işitme görmeden önce söylenmiştir. Mevlâna’da ney; hem kamıştan yapılmış, bildiğimiz, üflediğimiz neydir, hem de bütün nefislerden, maddî hırslardan arınmış insan-ı kâmildir. Neyi dinle! Diyerek kendilerine işâret edilmiştir. Ney’in içi boşaltılmış, bütün fazlalıklarından sıyrılmış olduğu halde, neyzenin nefesine terkedilmiş ve Hû sesini çıkarmaktadır. İnsan-ı kâmilin vücudu da neye benzer. Neyde yedi perde vardır, bunlar insanın uzuvlarına benzetilmiştir. Ney yârinden ayrılan kişinin dostu ve arkadaşıdır. Onun perdeleri bizim perdelerimizi yırttı. Ahmed Avni Konuk, bu sözleri ile ve ‘bizim perdelerimiz’ tabiri ile şunu anlatmaktadır; Ney’de yedi perde vardır. Yegâh, Aşirân, Irak, Rast, Dügâh, Segâh, Çargâh’tır. Hakk’a ulaşmak isteyen, müride de yedi perde vardır: Nefs-i Emmâre, Nefs-i Levvâme, Nefs-i Mülheme, Nefs-i Mutmaine, Nefs-i Râziyye, Nefs-i Merziyye, Nefs-i Sâfiye. İşte, neyin perdelerinden çıkan nağmeler, yâni insan-ı kâmilin perdeleri müridin önündeki perdeleri yırttı ve onu nefsin bütün engellerinden kurtararak, Nefs-i Sâfiyye’ye ulaştırdı. İnsan-ı kâmilin içi ney gibi boşaltılmıştır. Bu boş ve temiz vücûtta meydana gelen fiiller, ancak Hakk’ın tasarrufu ile olur. Bu sebeple, neyin sesi her sazın sesinden daha etkileyicidir, dinleyenin üzerinde mânevî duygular uyandırır. Gerek Halk gerekse Divân şiirinde,çeşitli mûsıkî âletleri ile beste, murabba, perde, rast, zîr ü bam, kulağını burmak gibi ve yer yer tevriyeli olarak mûsıkî terimleriyle karşılaşmak her zaman için mümkündür. Bu husûsiyet, bilhassa dîvan şiirinde, bir kültür ve gelenek hâline gelmiştir denebilir. Doğrudan doğruya mûsıkî ilmi, mûsıkî âletleri, makam ve usullerle alâkalı manzum eserlerin haricinde Ömer Rûşenî’nin Neyname’si, Ahmed-i Dâî’nin Çengname’si, Gelibolulu Zaîfî’nin Gazavât-ı Sultan Murad’ı gibi bazı mesnevîlerin tamamı veya başlangıç kısımları yahut münazara nev’inden bir kısım eserlerin ve sâkinamelerin bir veya birkaç bölümlü, çok kere temsîlî mâhiyette olsalar bile mûsıkî âletleri ve mevzuuyla ilgilidir Yüzyıllar boyu şiirimizde, çeşitli mûsıkî âletlerinin isimleri, hususiyetleri ve ilgili terimleri doğrudan doğruya yani sadece lügat mânâlarıyla olduğu gibi tevriyeli, mecâzî şekillerde de kullanılmıştır. Çeng, davul, def, erganun, kanun, kopuz, ney, tanbur, ud vs. arasında herhâlde ney, en fazla zikredilenlerden birincisi veya birisidir. Böyle olması da tabiî 8 görülmelidir. Zirâ mûsıkîmizde ve edebiyatımızda ney, bilhassa Mevlâna ile tanınmış ve sevilmiştir. Bu hususta bir müessese olarak Mevlevilik de başlı başına bir rol oynamıştır. Mevlâna’nın Kendisi İle Özdeşleştirdiği Mûsıkî Âleti Olarak Ney: Bazı düşünürler Hz. Mevlânâ’yı büyük bir filozof olarak görmüşlerdir. Fakat Mevlânâ bizce filozofluğun çok üzerinde bir insan ve çok yüce bir ruhtur. “Filozof, bizi de o bozuk düzen sebeplerden türemiş sanır; fakat bu şaraptan bir içti mi felsefesi garkolur gider.” Hz. Mevlânâ “Öylesine bir timsahız ki deniz, bir kadehlik sudur bize; biz tirit, mercimek, aş erleri değiliz.” Hz. Mevlânâ. (Gölpınarlı, 1995 : 85) Mesnevîde anlatılan ney nedir? Hatta kimdir? Anlattığı hikâyede, şikâyet ettiği ayrılık nedir? Bütün bu soruların cevabını eksiksiz olarak Mesnevî’sinde yine Mevlâna verir.Yeter ki bu muhteşem gül bahçesinin kapısından içeri adımımızı atalım. Daha ilk adımımızdan itibaren gerçeklikler dünyası ile aramızdaki perde kalkacak ve rüyaya açılan gözlerimiz, metaforların ardına gizlenmiş gerçekleri olanca yalınlığıyla bir bir görecektir. Ney ya da nây, çok eski zamanlardan beri Doğu âleminin kullandığı ancak, Mevlâna ile gerçek kimliğini bulmuş, ondan sonra da Mevlevîlik ile özdeşleşmiş bir mûsıkî sazıdır. Ney’in anlattığı hikâye, yeryüzünde görülen ilk insanın tarihinden daha eskidir. Bu, elest meclisinde, Kalu Belâ ile maksûdunu ve maksadını bulan canların hikâyesidir. Mevlâna’nın ney’den önce “dinle” diye başlaması da rastgele değildir. Zira ilk emir olan “oku” dan sonra şimdi artık dinlemenin zamanıdır. Nitekim Mevlâna da Mesnevî-i Ma’nevisinde, dinlemenin, duymanın, söylemekten daha üstün olduğunu anlatır: “Yemek de olgun kişiye helâldir, söz de… Sen olgun değilsin; yeme, dilsiz kesil! Çocuk doğunca önce süt emer; bir zaman susar; tümden kulak kesilir. Sen de kulaksın, oysa dil, senin cinsinden değil. Tanrı, kulaklara “susun”buyurdu. Çocuğun söz söylemeyi öğrenmesi için bir zaman dudaklarını yumması gerek. Kulak vermez de “ti-ti”der durursa, kendisini Dünya’nın dilsizi yapar gider. Daha başlangıçta söze kulak vermeyen, anadan doğma sağır dilsiz olur; nasıl coşsun da söylesin. Çünkü söz söylemek için önce duymak, dinlemek gerek. Sen de söze dinleyiş yoluna gir. Evlere kapılarından girin; isteklerinizi sebeplerine sarılarak dileyin.” Hicrân ateşiyle olgunlaşan cânın vuslat özlemine gelince: Dünya’ya gözünü açan insandan beklenen bu en büyük mârifet, Mevlâna’nın çağdaşı Yûnus’ta; “İlim ilim bilmekdür, ilim kendün bilmekdür, Sen kendüni bilmezsün yâ nice okumakdur” şeklinde ifadesini bulan kendini bilmektir. 9 Bir şekilde, insan kendini bilirse, içine düştüğü gurbetin ve asıl sıla özleminin insanı olgunlaştıran gönül ateşi benliğini sarar. Bu süreç, en veciz ifadesini de Mevlâna’da bulur: “Hamdım, piştim, yandım!” İnsanın aslı çamurdandır. Ama bu çamurdan kalıp, içinde ölümsüz olanı taşımaktadır. Bu ölümsüz yan ise, Yaratıcı’sından bir cüz’dür. Bu bilgi Kur’an’da anlatılmakta, ancak mârifetle kavranılmaktadır. Bu mârifete ulaşan âşık nasıl yanıp tutuşmasın ki!...Birbirinin maddesini/cesedini seven iki gönlün maruz kaldığı ayrılığın dahi ne büyük bir işkence olduğunu gördükten sonra; aslını keşfeden cân’ın içine düştüğü küçük gurbet ten’in, büyük gurbet bu dünyanın, işkence dolu zindanlardan ne farkı vardır? Aslına bir an önce kavuşmak isteyen âşık açısından tefekkür edelim bir kere… Ney’in hikâyesi de, bir bakıma, insanın hikâyesine benzer. Önce vatanı olan kamışlıktan ayırmışlar onu. Bu ayrılıkla kalsa iyi; içini dağlayıp vücudunda göz göz yaralar açmışlar ateşle. İnsanla aynı gurbeti paylaşan ney, süphesiz dert ortağının hâlini en güzel terennüm eden olacaktır. Bunun için de ney demek, Mevlâna demektir; Mevlâna demek de ney… İnsanoğlu, ney’in insan hayatına eş hayatı ile kazandığı değeri yeterli görmemiş; bir efsane ile onu âdeta mübârek kılmıştır. Hazret-i Peygamber Efendimiz ilmin şehri, Hazret-i Ali de bu şehrin kapısıdır. Hz.Ali’ye ait şu efsane, bir tarafı ile bu gerçeğin de vurgulanmasıdır: “Bir gün Hz.Muhammed(SAV), amcazâdesi Hz.Ali ile sohbetinde kimseye anlatmaması şartı ile ona ilâhi aşkın sırlarını nakleder. Hazret-i Ali, öğrendiği sırların azâmetinin ağırlığını taşıyamaz. Hemen Medine dışına atar kendini. Bir kuru kuyu başına geldiğinde tâkat ve tahammül sınırlarını zorlayan sırları, suyu çekilmiş kuyuya döker. Kuru kuyu, kendine tevdi edilen sırlarla coşar. Bu coşkuyla yeniden kavuştuğu suları sel olur çağlar. Taşan suların bereketi ile kuyunun etrafında kamışlar boy verir. Kuyuya suya gelen bir çoban, kamışlardan birini keser. Kestiği kamışın gövdesine çeşitli yerlerinden delikler açar. Onu, üflediğinde ses verecek hâle getirir. Sonra dudaklarına götürüp üflediğinde kamıştan âşıkâne inleme ve feryatlar yükselmeye başlar. Kalbe vecd ve heyecan veren bu sesleri işiten Peygamber Efendimiz işin aslını anlar. Hemen Hazret-i Ali’yi çağırıp ona: “Sana anlattığım sırrı açıkladın mı”diye sorar. Hazret-i Ali: “Evet, yâ Resûlullah. O büyük sırrı kalbime sığdıramadım. Onu bir kuru kuyuya söylemeye mecbur kaldım.”diye cevap verir. İşte o zamandan beri, o kamış parçası, ilâhi sırların gerçeklerine tercüman olarak mübârekleşir ve ona nây adı verilir.” 10 Hz.Mevlâna’nın kendisi ile özdeşleştirdiği ney, insan-ı kâmil’dir. O, birlik kamışlığından kesilmiştir. Kendi varlığından geçip mutlak varlıkla var olmuştur. Ondan çıkan her ses, Tanrı irâdesini bildirir. Görünüşte sıfatlarla, fiillerle kayıtlıdır; bu bakımdan mutlak âlemini özler. Ancak, onun özleyişi kendi kendisine bir cilve, bir nâz’dır. Mevlâna’nın Mesnevî’sinde Ney Metaforu Mevlânâ elimizde bulunan şiirlerine göre; yer yer derinleşen, yer yer yüzeyleşip sığlaşan, taşan, durulan büyük bir ozandır. Şiirlerinde işlediği konular yeni değildir, tasavvuf çığrının yüzyıllarca üzerinde durulmuş, yorumlanmş, belirli bakış açılarına göre değerlendirilmiş sorunlarıdır. (Eyuboğlu, 1988 : 83) Mesnevî’nin özellikle ilk on sekiz beyitinde anlatılan ve işlenen ney kavramı, aslında insanı ve onun ideal mahiyetini sembolize etmektedir. Bazı Mevlevî araştırmacılara göre ney, doğrudan insan-ı kâmildir. Kamışlıktan koparılarak yapılan ney, her nefeste ayrı düştüğü vatanını terennüm etmektedir. İnsan da geldiği ulvî âlemin özlemini çekmektedir. Ruh, beden hapsinde bu ayrılığın acısını yaşamakta ve her an geldiği vatanı, koparılıp uzaklaştırıldığı yeri özlemektedir. Şu halde ney metaforuyla anlatılmak istenen; insanın bu âlemdeki varoluşunun nedenini açıklayabilecek bir şekilde, birlik kamışından kesilmiş, kendi varlığından geçmiş, gerçek varlıkla varolmuş insan, yani insan-ı kâmildir. Eski Mesnevî şarihlerine göre ney, ebced hesabıyla da insanı, daha doğrusu kâmil insanı vermektedir. Şöyle ki: Ebced hesabıyla Âdem ile Havva’nın sayı değerleri toplamı altmıştır. Bu izdivactan doğan netice-i suret “sin”dir. Nitekim Kur’an’da “Yasin”(=Ey sin=ey insan=ey Muhammed)olarak tefsir edilmektedir. Sin’in sayı değeri altmıştır. Ney kelimesi de altmış etmektedir. Şu halde ney’den kasıt bazı Mevlevî büyüklerince Âdem ile Havva’dır. Neyistan’dan kasıt cennet olmuş oluyor. Ney’in altmış etmesi, sin harfinin de altmış etmesi ve sin’in de Hz.Muhammed’in ismi olması ney=Muhammed veya insan-ı kâmil şeklinde yorumlanmış ve sembol olmuştur. İşte ney, kendi ideal mahiyetini arayan, geldiği yerin hasretini çeken varlığın sembolüdür. Bu noktadan hareket eden Mevlâna, insanın değerini, teleolojik bir ifade ile göstermekte ve insanın değeri nedir? diye sormakta ve cevabını yine kendisi vermektedir: “Aradığı şeydir.”(Yakıt,1993:39) Tasavvuf kelimesi İslâmi bir kavram ifade etmekle birlikte Kur’an-ı Kerîm’de geçmemekte, fakat bazı mutasavvıflar, meselâ Suhreverdi, Kur’an’da geçen “Mukarrebun”(Allah’a yakın olanlar) sözüyle sûfiler’in yani mutasavvıfların kasdedildiğini söylemektedir. 11 Tasavvuf ehline sûfî (sofî) denmesi kesin; tasavvuf kelimesinin sûfî kelimesinden türediği de aşağı yukarı kesin; fakat sûfî kelimesinin kaynağı şüphelidir. Sûfilerin tuttuğu yol anlamına gelen tasavvufun pek çok tarifi yapılmıştır. Suhreverdi, bu tariflerin bini geçtiğini söylemiştir. Tarifinin bu kadar çok olması, aslında tarifinin zor olduğunu, herkesin kabulleneceği bir tarifin olmadığını gösterir. Bu pek çok tariften bazıları şunlardır. Tasavvuf, Allah’ın ahlâkı ile ahlâklanmaktır. Tasavvuf, edebdir. Tasavvuf, eşyanın hakîkatına bakıp, halkın bildiğini terketmektir. Tasavvuf, iddiâları terk ve mânâları gizlemektir. Tasavvuf, varlığından ölmen, Allah ile dirilmendir. İnsan terbiyesini mânânın kademelerinden alır, olgunlaşır, gelişir, kemâle erer. Bu olgunluk içinde geçen hayata “Tasavvufî hayat”denir ki, akıl ile idrâkin üstünde Allah ile kul arasındaki sır perdelerinin keşfidir. (Uysal,1997: 197) Tasavvufa göre Dünya’ya gelmekle, Dünya hayatı ile insanoğlu Allah’tan ayrı düşmüştür. Sevdiğinden ayrılmış, gurbette kalmıştır. Dünya,sevenle sevileni yani Allah’la kulunu ayıran perdedir. Ölümse bu gurbetin son bulması, iki sevgilinin kavuşması yani vuslattır. Mevlâna’nın ölüme düğün gecesi anlamına gelen “şeb-i arus”demesi bu yüzdendir. İşte Hz. Mevlâna’nın Mesnevî’sinde de Ney bir metafor olarak, vatanından ayrı düşmüş, gurbette kalmış âşıkı sembolize eder. Sazlıktan(vatan) koparılarak yakılıp, delinmiş, ney haline getirilmiş kamış, bu ayrılıktan dolayı yanık yanık feryad etmektedir. Mesnevî de aslında bu düşüncenin açıklanması için yazılmıştır. Tasavvuf Allah’a kavuşmak için, derûnî bir aşkla yanan sûfî’nin bu yolda katettiği mâceralar, merhaleler bütünüdür. Hz.Mevlâna’nın “Hamdım, piştim, yandım’’ sözleri bu yolun menziline uzanan kilometre taşlarıdır. Ney de tıpkı İnsan-ı Kâmil gibi hamken işlenir. İşlendikten sonra yakılarak vücuduna yedi delik açılır. Ve son aşamada da yanık yanık sırları söylemeye, feryad etmeye başlar. Mevlâna ve Mûsıkî Mûsıkî ve İslâmiyet: Mûsıkî, insanlığın ortak,evrensel dilidir.Ve yine mûsıkî ; aşkın, muhabbetin, sevginin ve sonsuzluğun tercüme gerektirmeyen dilidir. İslâm gibi, güzelliklerin ilâhi mesajlar yoluyla kurumlaştırıldığı bir sistemde, böyle bir dilin yadırganması veya horlanması düşünülemez.(Öztürk,1997:155) Her şeyden önce, Kur’an-ı Kerim’in en sade ve düz okunuşu bile bir mûsıkî ortaya çıkarır. Hz.Peygamber(SAV)’in sünneti ise, mûsıkî’nin, Allah’ın 12 elçisi’nin takdirine mazhar olduğunu bize göstermektedir. Medine’ye hicreti sırasında kendisini mûsıkî âletleri eşliğinde şarkılarla karşılayan kadınlı erkekli kitleye takdir ve sevgilerini sunan Peygamberimiz(SAV), evinin hemen bitişiğinde mûsıkî icra ettiren eşi Hz.Âişe’yi engellemek isteyen kayınpederi ve dostu Hz.Ebubekir(R.A.)’i durdurmuş ve eşinin icra ettirdiği mûsıkîyi bizzat kendisi de dinlemiştir.(Öztürk,1997:155) “İnnallâhe cemiylün yuhibbül cemal=Allah güzeldir, güzelliği sever.”buyuran, huzûrunda şiir okuyan Ka’b İbn-i Zübeyr’e hırkasını veren, “Zeyyinül Kur’âne biesvâtiküm=Kur’an’ı seslerinizle süsleyin.”diyen Allah Resûlünün, insanı günâha sürüklemediği sürece mûsıkî’ye semâ’a, güzellikleri yansıtan san’atlara yasak getirmesi nasıl olur da düşünülebilir? Güzel san’atların en önemli dallarından sayılan mûsıkînin yardımı ile ruhların arındırılması anlayışı hemen hemen bütün din ve tarikatlerde uygulanagelmiş bir metotdur.(Top,2001:79) Mûsıkî konusu İslâmi açıdan geniş bir şekilde, İmam Gazalî tarafından İhyaulUlûm’un Sima bölümünde açıklanmıştır. İslam’ın, mûsıkî alanındaki resmi görüşü kabul edilen bu açıklmaya göre; mûsıkî, İslâm dininin kesin yasaklarından birine eşlik etmedikçe caizdir ve haram değildir. Tasavvufa göre mûsıkî, Yüce Yaratıcı’dan kopmuş ve uzaklaşmış olan insanın, ona tekrar kavuşmak için mücadele ettiği sırada icra ettiği hasret nağmeleridir. Bu nağmelere kayıtsız kalanlar ya da karşı çıkanlar ilâhi güzelliklerden nasipsiz kalırlar. Mevlevîlik’i dışta bıraktığınızda, bir Türk Sanat Mûsıkîsi’nden bahsetmek imkânsız gibidir. Mevlevî Mûsıkîsi: Müzik, evrensel müziğin minik bir sureti gibidir. Evrenin dışa vurumsal uyumuna ise, hayattan başka ne denebilir ki? Kişinin, uyumu veya uyumsuzluğu yaşaması, kendi evrensel dengesinin ve içsel müziğinin durumuna bağlıdır. Müzik bize, insan hayatı için gerekli olan uyumun ve dengenin en hassas biçimde nasıl ayarlanması gerektiğini gösterir. Bazı kimseler müzikle ilgilenmediklerini, dahası hiç müzik dinlemediklerini söylerler. Ancak bu insanlar bile, iyi bir müziğin ilk tınılarını duyduklarında, buna aşık olmaktan kendilerini alamayacaklardır. Çünkü müzik, insanın güzellik ve iyilik anlayışını geliştiren en önemli araçtır. (Sufi Khan, 1994: 163-164) Hz.Mevlâna, hayatın ve yaratılışın temelinde aşkı gören bir mutasavvıftır. Böyle yüksek bir şahsiyetin ve ruhun mûsıkî’ye vereceği değer tabiki çok büyük olacaktır. Mevlâna hayatı boyunca mûsıkî ile dopdolu bir ömür geçirmiştir. Ona göre mesut olmamızı engelleyen 13 olumsuzlukları aşmak, ilim ile değil mûsıkî’nin ses güzelliği ve şiirin etkileyici yönüyle mümkündür. Mevlâna’dan sonra Mevlevîliği kurumsallaştıran oğlu Sultan Veled olmuştur. Mevlâna’nın âşık olduğu ve icra ettiği saz rebab’tır. Oğlu Sultan Veled’de rebab çalmaktadır. Rebab-nâme’sinde onu Hz.Mevlâna’ya mensup diye gösterir. Mevlâna’nın oğlu Sultan Veled tarafından kurumsallaştırılan Mevlevîliği saymadan bir Türk Mûsıkîsi’nden söz etmenin neredeyse imkânı yoktur. Gerçekten de asırlar boyu Mevlevîliğin içinden birçok büyük sanatkâr yetişmiş ve Türk Mûsıkîsi’ne çok büyük hizmetler yapmışlardır. Mustafa Itrî Efendi, Hammamizâde İsmail Dede Efendi, Neyzen Şeyh Fahreddin Dede, Zekâi Dede, Veli Dede, Gavsî Baykara vs. bunlardan sadece bazılarıdır. Mevlevîler sanata çok büyük önem vermişler ve sadece mûsıkîyi değil hemen hemen bütün asil sanatları desteklemişler ve halk için Türk Kültürü ve İnsanlık için büyük hizmetler yapmışlardır. Ney, Mevlevî mukabelesinde, icrasında önemli rol oynar. Neyzenbaşı, mutrib heyetini idare eder. Diğer sazların aksine, ney sayısı çok olabilir. (5-10 gibi) Ney akordlarının güzel olması halinde neyzenlerin çokluğu ve Neylerin sesleri mistik havayı zenginleştirir. (Erguner,1986:187) Türk Mûsıkîsi’nin en büyük ve en sanatlı formu Mevlevî Ayinleri’dir. Gerçekten de mûsıkîsi, seması ve felsefesiyle muhteşem bir mûsıkî formu olan Mevlevî Ayinleri izleyen herkesin beğenisini kazanmakta ve etkilemektedir. Batı Mûsıkîsinde büyük bestekârların eserleri koro ve sazlar tarafından icra edilmekte ise de tasavvufi manâda bir raks var olmadığından tablo noksan kalmaktadır. Halbuki, Mukabele(Semâ) en ufak teferruatına kadar belirlenmiş, usûl ve erkâna göre yapılır. Vazifeler ve icrâ hakkında bilgiler şunlardır. 1-Mevlâna ölümü, Hakka vuslât-düğün-kavuşma günü saymıştır. (Şeb-i Arus Düğün Gecesi) 2-Mevlevî Tarîkati; Mevlâna’dan sonra oğlu Sultan Veled ve Ulu Arif Çelebi gibi yakınları tarafından kurulmuş, bu yolu izleyenlere “Mevlevî”denilmiştir. 3-Mukâbele(Mevlevî Âyini ve Semâ)Mevlevî Dergâhlarında, semâhanelerde yapılmıştır. 4-Semâhanelerde mutrib önünde semâ meydanı, karşısında Şeyh Postu vardır. Post ile Semâhane ortasından geçtiği farz edilen yola(Hatt-ı istiva)denilir. Buraya basılmaz. Vahdete giden en kısa yol olarak kabul edilir. 5-Mutrib, Mevlevî Mûsıkîsini icra eden topluluktur. a)Neyzenler b)Kudümzenler c)Naathan d)Ayinhânlar e)Diğer mûsıkî alaetlerini icrâ edenler (Tanbur, Kemençe, Rebab, Halile vs.) 14 6-Semâhanede Şeyh ve Semazenler vardır. 7-Semâhanenin sağı bilinen, solu bilinmeyen mânâ alemidir. 8-Post; En büyük manevî makamdır. Kırmızı renklidir. Zuhur ve tecelli rengidir. Güneşin doğuşu ve batışı kızılla başlar. 9-Şeyh; Hakikat-ı Muhammediye’nin sembolü, Mevlâna’yı temsil eden hak ilminin ferdidir. 10-Semazenlerin başlarındaki Sikke mezar taşına, hırkaları mezarlarına ve tennureleri de kefenlerine benzetilmiştir. 11-Naat-ı Şerif; Mukabele, Şeyh ve Semazenler ve mutrıb yerlerine oturduktan sonra, Naat-ı Şerif ile başlar. Neyzenbaşı, bundan önce sadece nâat’ın makamında Rast sesi üfler ve yol gösterir. 12-Ney taksimi; Neyzenbaşı veya bir Neyzen tarafından o günkü ayin makamından uzun bir taksim yapılır.(Baş Taksim) 13-Peşrev: Taksimden sonra peşrev icrâ edilir. Bu sırada Şeyh ve Semâzenler üç devir yaparlar. Buna Sultan Veled Devri denir. 1. Devir: Hakkı ilimle bilmek (İlmel-yakîn) 2.Devir: Görmek(Aynel-yakîn) 3. Devir: Hakla bir olmak (Hakkel-yakîn) Bu sırada Şeyh ile semazenler karşılıklı baş keserler. Tevazuu dile getirir.(Canın cana selâmı) 14-Sultan Veled Devrinin sonunda Şeyh posta geçer. Daha sonra Ney’le kısa bir taksim yapılarak Ayin icrasına geçilir. Semazenler hırkalarını çıkarırlar. Bu, Dünya işlerinden, mezardan sıyrılmanın sembolüdür. 15-Semazenbaşı, Şeyhin sağ elini, şeyh’de O’nun sikkesini öper. Buna görüşme denir. Semâzenler de teker teker Şeyh ile görüşüp, destur alarak Semâ’a başlarlar. Bu sırada dört selâmdan oluşan Âyinin birinci selamı okunur: Allah’ın birliğine imân eden Semâzen’in Semâ’da sağ eli yukarıya, sol eli aşağıya açıktır. Haktan alır, halka veririz, vasıtalık ederiz anlamınadır. Semâzen hem kendi etrafında, hem de semâhane meydanını devreder. Tıpkı Güneş ve gezegenlerin, alemlerin güneşi olan Allah’ın huzurunda devr-i âlemi gibi. İkinci Selam: Vahdet birliğine iman. Üçüncü Selam: Mutlak varlığın kemâline erişme.Burada Şeyh posttan ayrılarak Mevlâna gibi semâ’a katılır. Dördüncü selam: Kendine dönme olarak sembolize edilir. 16-Son Peşrev ve Son Yürük Semai: Mutrib tarafından icra edilir. Bu sırada semâ devam eder. Sonra ney son taksimi yapar. Bu taksim de geçkisiz veya geçkili olabilir. Ya aynı makamla, ya da başka bir makama geçilerek karar verilir. Taksim esnasında semâ devam eder. 15 17-İcab edilirse son taksimden sonra Segâh makamında karar verilerek(Mevlevî Niyaz İlâhisi-Şem’i ruhuna cismimi pervâne düşürdüm)okunur. Sonunda Segâh son peşrev ve son yürük semai çalınır. Yine son taksimle ayin biter. 18-Son taksimden sonra Kur’an-ı Kerim’den bir aşr ve sonra dua okunur. Kur’an başlayınca semâ sona erer. 19-Gülbank(Mevlevî Gülbankı çekilir) 20-Şeyh-Semazenbaşı, Şeyh-Neyzenbaşı karşılıklı olarak selamlaşırlar. Herkes kırmızı posta selam vererek semâhaneyi terkeder ve ayin biter.(Erguner,1986:186) Mevlâna ve Mûsıkî: Mevlâna’nın da müşahade ettiği gibi, hiçbir san’at, insan ruhûna mûsıkî kadar doğrudan doğruya ve içinden kavrayacak şekilde nüfûz edemez. Bundan dolayıdır ki mûsıkî, son derece değerli bir mânevî temizlenme, ferahlanma ve yücelme vasıtasıdır. Rûhu, kendisine bulaşan pas ve kirlerden temizlediği gibi, ona ârız olan dikenleri de ayıklayarak tedavi eder. Mûsıkî’nin tedavi edici kudretini çok iyi bilen ecdâdımız, bundan dolayı onu akıl hastanelerinde kullanmış; hangi makamın, hangi rahatsızlığa iyi geldiğini tesbit edecek kadar bu sahada derinleşmiştir.(Yöndemli,1997:34) Gönül Sultanı Mevlâna, çağlar boyu bayraktarlığını yaptığı gönülden nasiplenmenin yolunu da göstermiştir. O yol, müzikten geçen bir yoldur. Sevgiye Dünyasında yer verenin asla acemilik çekmeyeceği, asla tökezlemeyeceği bir yoldur bu...(Öztürk,1997:160) Evet, gönlün dili, tercüme istemeyen ezel-ebed dili, kitap-kelime üstü dil, Rûmî’ye göre, müziktir. O halde gönülden bir şeyler bekleyenler, müziğin nağmelerine yapışmak, onun dünyasına geçmek zorundadırlar.(Öztürk,1997:160) Mevlâna bu yolu, Semâ denen bir tarz ile yürümüştür. Daha başka tarzlarda olabilir. Semâ insanın Miraca manevi yolculuğunu temsil eder. Bu yolculuk, insanın gerçeğe yönelip aşk ile yücelmesi, benliğini terk ederek Hakk’ta yok oluşu ve olgunluğa erişip gerçek insan olarak “Halka hizmet Hakk’a hizmettir.” Bilinci ile tekrar kulluğuna, bütün yaradılışa sevgi duyarak geri dönüşüdür. Semâ, insanın yaradılışının üç temel prensibini aynı potada eritmektedir. Mevlânâ’ya göre insanoğlu; akıl (bilgi, düşünce, bilinç, olgunluk), aşk (duygu, şiir, mûsıkî) ve ruh (yaşam, devinim, dönüş) dan meydana gelmiştir. Bu üç unsuru böylesine birbirine kenetlenmiş, düşünce ve manâda birleşmiş olarak, ne teorik ne de pratik bir şekilde başka bir sistemde bulmak mümkün değildir. Sonuç olarak bu alayış; “Mevlânâ’nın dönen dervişleri” adını alan 16 bir ekol meydana getirmiştir. Bu ekol asırlar boyunca bütün insanlığı etkilemiş ve etkilemeye devam etmektedir. Hz. Mevlânâ’nın dünyasında ne müziğin ne de şiirin amaç olarak bir yeri yoktur. O müzik ve şiiri bir araç olarak kullanmıştır. Kâinatta hiçbirşey amaç olarak görülemez. Öncelikle amaç, insanın yaratılış sebebini idrak edebilmesidir. Bununla birlikte Allah’ın varlığını hissedebilmek, büyüklüğünü anlayabilmek ve ona ulaşabilmek olmalıdır. Bu yüzden Allah’a ulaşabilmek için kâinattaki her şey bir araçtır. İşte müziğin, Hz. Mevlânâ’nın dünyasındaki yeri böyledir. Mevlânâ Celâleddin-i Rûmî (1207-1273) Türk kültür hayatına ve Türk mûsıkîsine etkileri zamanımıza kadar ulaşan bir hamle kazandırmıştır. Mevlevîliğin müziğe önem vermesi ve Mevlânâ’nın oğlu Sultan Veled’in (1226-1312) güçlü bir bestekâr olması, Türk mûsıkîsinin verimini ve etkinliğini artırmıştır. 17 Mevlâna’nın Mesnevî’sindeki İlk On Sekiz Beyit ve Açıklaması 1.Beyit: Bişnev in Ney çün hikâyet mîküned Dinle,bu ney neler neler hikâyet eder Ez cüdâyihâ şikâyet mîküned Ayrılıklardan nasıl şikâyet eder (Ayvazoğlu, 2002:7) Mesnevî’nin şerhlerini yapan bir çok mutasavvıf ve edebiyatçıya göre bu beyitte ney ile kastedilen İnsan-ı Kâmildir. Yani velîler ve evliyâların söz ve nasihatleridir. Tâhirü’l-Mevlevî, Şerh-i Mesnevî’de; “Şu ney’in nasıl şikâyet etmekte olduğunu dinle ki, onun nevâsı ayrılık hikâyesidir.” diye intişâr iştihâr etmiş olan bu beytin yazma ve eski nüshalara muvâfık şekli baştaki gibidir. Hazret-i Pîr’in kitâb-ı münîfine “bi’şnev” yani “dinle” emriyle başlamış olmasını tevcîh için şârihler birçok söz söylemişlerdir. Onların hepsini nakle zemîn ü zaman müsâid değildir. Şu kadar söylenebilir ki tasavvufta şart-ı âzam ve sebeb-i akdem, söylemek değil, dinlemektir. Gör zâhidi kim sâhib-i irşâd olayım der Dün mektebe vardı bugün üstâd olayım der Meşrebinde bulunanlar, dinleyemedikleri için öğrenemezler. Sûri ilimler gibi ma’nevî ma’rifetler de kulak vasıtasıyla fem-i muhsinden telâkkî olunur. Hazret-i Mûsâ’ya vâkî olan tecellî-i kelâmîde: “Ya Mûsâ;sana vahy olunan kelimât-ı kudsiyyeyi dinle” buyrulmuştu. Enbiyâ vü evliyâ hazarâtının yüksek sözleri mahz-ı nasîhattir. Onlardan feyiz alabilmek için insanda işitir kulak ve müteessir olur kalb bulunmalıdır. (Mevlevi,1971:49-73) “Dinle, bu ney nasıl şikâyet ediyor; ayrılıkları nasıl anlatıyor.” (Gölpınarlı,1990 : 14) Ney, içli içli, yanık yanık feryad ederek, nağmeler çıkararak, Allah’ın gizli sırlarını söylüyor. Gerçekte olanın bir ayrılık ateşi olduğunu anlatıyor.Ve feryadlarıyla, sesiyle bu ayrılıkları anlatıyor. Burada aslında ney’den kasıt İnsan-ı Kâmil’dir. Yani olgunlaşmış, pişmiş, küçük ve sufli duyguları aşmış ve sırra ulaşmış kişidir. İşte bu olgun ve sırları çözmüş olan kişi de tıpkı ney gibi feryad etmekte ve insanlığa Hz.Mevlâna gibi nasihatler ve tutulası öğütler vermektedir. Çünkü kâmil insanlar bu hayatın ezeli varlıktan ayrılışın bir travması olduğunu anlamış ve görmüşlerdir. Bu sebeple yaşanan sıkıntı ve acıların aslında ayrılığın getirmiş olduğu sıkıntılar olduğunu bilmektedirler. Onları dinlemeli ki, onları iyi anlamalı ki bu ayrılıkların verdiği sıkıntı iyi kavransın ve öğrenilsin. 18 2.Beyit: Kez neyistân tâ merâ bübrîdeend Beni kamışlıktan kestikleri günden beri Ez nefîrem merd ü zen nâlîdeend Feryadımdan erkek,kadın ağlayıp inliyor (Ayvazoğlu, 2002 : 7) Yine bir çok mutasavvıf ve edebiyatçıya göre bu beyitte neyistân (kamışlık) olarak kastedilen ulvî alemdir. Yani asıl vatandır. Açıkçası Allah’ın yanıdır. “Kamışlıktan kesildim kesileli feryâd etmedeyim; erkek-kadın herkes feryâdıma uymada, ağlayıp inlemededir.” (Gölpınarlı, 1990: 14) İnsan-ı kâmil de böyledir.Neyistân-ı ezelden, yani a’yân-ı sâbite âleminden, daha açığı âlem-i ilâhideki mevkiinden kader sevkiyle şu Dünyâ’ya getirilmiş, beşeriyyet kaydına ve anâsır-ı tabî’at bendine vurulmuş. (Demirel,2005 : 587) Yani insan-ı kâmil söyledikçe, feryâd edip anlattıkça, insanlar da bu sırları, gerçekleri öğrendikçe onlar da ayrılığın acısını hissedip ağlayıp, inliyorlar. Mahlûkattan her birinin vatan-ı aslîsine karşı muhabbetinin olması ve onun hasretiyle ağlayıp inlemesi ve şikâyette bulunması tabiîdir. Neyden maksat, bildiğimiz ney olsa da, mecâzen insân-ı kâmil bulunsa da her ikisinde de bu vatan hasreti bulunduğundan, hikâyelerinin dinlenilmesi faydalıdır. Çünkü Kur’ân’da “Hâbîbim hatırlat ki tahattur, mü’minler için faydalıdır.” buyrulmuştur. Hazret-i Pîr, şu emr-i ilâhîye ittibâ etmiş olmak için vatan-ı aslîyi hatırlatıyor ve neyi dinle, onun şikâyet-âmiz hikâyelerini anla, diyor. (Demirel,2005 : 588) 3.Beyit: Sîne hâhem şerha şerha ez firâk Ayrılıktan parça parça olmuş kalb isterim Tâ begûyem şerh-i derd-i iştiyâk ki,iştiyak derdini açayım (Ayvazoğlu, 2002 : 7) “Şerha, et dilimi ve bıçak yarası. Şerh, gizli olan bir şey’i açıp meydâna koymak demektir. Ya’ni ben bu cismaniyyet aleminde efrâd-ı beşer arasında, bu ayrılık duygusundan dolayı sînemi ve kalbimi dilim dilim ve pâre pâre olmuş ve kendi aslı olan âlem-i kudse kavuşmağa âşık bulunmuş kimse isterim; Tâ ki ona bu asla olan iştiyâk derdinin sırlarını açayım ve şerh edeyim. Zîrâ benim bu hususta söyleyeceğim esrârı ve hakâyıkı bunların isti’dâdları cezb eder.” 19 Bu cezb-i kelâm husûsunda Hz.Pîr’in, bu Mesnevî-i Şerîf’in muhtelif mahallerinde beyânâtı vardır. 4.cildin 1318-1319 numaralı beyitlerinde şöyle buyururlar: “Eğer meclisde söz çekici bulur isem, kalbimin çemenistânında yüz bin maârif gülü çiçeği bitiririm; ve eğer o dem söz öldürücü deyyûsu bulursam, nükteler kalbimden hırsız gibi kaçar.” (Konuk,2004 : 76) 4.Beyit: Herkesî kû dûr mand ez asl-ı hîş Aslından uzak düşen her kişi Bâz cûyed rüzgâr-ı vasl-ı hîş yine vuslat zamanını arar (Ayvazoğlu, 2002 : 7) “Özünden, aslından, vatanından uzağa düşen her kişi, orada geçirmiş olduğu dönemlerini tekrar arar.” Bütün bu Dünyâ âleminin sûretleri, Hakk’ın vücûd-ı hakîkîsi denizinin dalgalanmasından hâsıl olan köpüklerdir. Bu köpükler yine o vücûd-ı hakîkî denizinde mahv olurlar. İnsân-ı kâmilde bu asl-ı hakîkîye ulaşmak iştiyâkı zâhirdir. İnsân-ı nâkısta ise bu iştiyâk bâtındır. İnsân-ı kâmil, bu dünyânın sûretleriyle eğlenemez ve zevk edemez.İnsân-ı nâkıs ise bu iştiyâk-ı bâtınîsini tatmîn için, zevk edeceğim ve eğleneceğim diye çırpınıp durur; fakat netîcede her şeyden bıkar. Sebebini idrak edemediği bir zevksizlik ve ızdırâp içinde yaşar. Nitekim âyet-i kerîmede “Bizi anmaktan yüz çeviren kimse için, muhakkak sıkıntılı bir yaşayış vardır”buyrulur. (Konuk,2004 . 77) 5.Beyit: Men beher cem’iyyetî nâlân şüdem Ben her cemiyette ağladım,inledim. Cüft-i bedhâlân ü hoşhâlân şüdem Fena hallilerle de eş oldum,iyi hallilerle de (Ayvazoğlu, 2002:7) “Ben her mecliste, her ortamda ağladım, inledim. Kötü huylu olanlarla da, iyi huylu olanlarla da söyleştim, eş oldum” Hz. Mevlâna bir sözünde “Çaresizlerin uyarılması görevini üstlenmemiş olsaydık, toprak Dünya’da bir an bile durmazdık” diye buyurmaktadır. Menşe’i ezelîden ayrılmış, hâk-i süflîye getirilmiş ve birtakım merhalelerden geçerek olgunlaşan, pişen İnsan-ı Kâmil kişiler nefsine esir olanları kurtarmak vazifesiyle mükellefdirler. Vazifeleri icabı her yerde görünürler. Salihler ile de, fasıklar ile de görüşürler. Hatta nefsine kul olanlarla daha çok 20 ilgilenmek isterler. Nitekim Hz. Mevlâna’da beyt-i şerifinde Bedhâlân’ı Hoşhâlan’a takdim ile buna işaret etmiştir. 6.Beyit: Herkesî ez zann-ı hod şüd yâr-i men Her insan kendi zannınca dostum oldu Vez derûn-i men necüst esrâr-ı men Fakat içimdeki sırları araştırmadı (Ayvazoğlu, 2002:7) “Herkes kendi kemâlatı ve istidadı kadarıyla bana dost oldu. Fakat içimdeki sırları araştırıp öğrenemedi” İnsân-ı kâmilin bâtınının esrârını müşâhede etmek, ancak rûh gözüyle mümkündür. Rûh gözünün açılması ise, bir insân-kâmilin terbiyesi altında, insân-ı kâmil oluncaya kadar, şiddetli mücâhedât ve riyâzât ile meşgûl olmaya mütevakkıfdır. Halbuki herkesin buna tahammülü olmadığı için, sözden ve amelden, kemâli tahsil etmek isterler. Ve insân- kâmili dinleyen her bir şâir ve her bir âlim-i zâhirî ve her bir sûfî, o insân-ı kâmilin sözlerine bakıp, onu da kendi cinsinden ve kendi sınıfından bir şâir ve bir âlim ve bir sûfi zanneder. Ya’nî “Cism-i şerîfi “ney”e müşâbih olan Hz. Mevlâna buyurur ki: Benim ile müsâhabet eden her bir kimse, sözlerime ve zâhirime bakıp, beni de kendi yâri ve kendi cinsi zannetti. Zîrâ o kimse, nefsinin hazlarından geçip mücâhedât ve riyâzât sâyesinde, rûh gözünün açılmasını ve bu göz ile benim bâtınımın sırlarını görmek istemedi.”(Konuk,2004:79) 7.Beyit: Sırr-ı men ez nâle-i men dûr nîst Sırlarım olmaz iniltimden uzak Lîk çeşm-i gûşrâ an nûr nîst Her göz etmez fark,işitmez her kulak (Ayvazoğlu,2002:7) “Sırlarım feryatlarımdan uzak değildir, fakat her kulak ve gözde o nur yoktur.” Feryâdı, şikâyeti, bilmeyenlere gerçeği anlatmak içindir. Onun sırrı, bu feryattadır; fakat her gözde o sırrı görecek kaabiliyyet, her kulakta o remzi anlayacak kuvvet yoktur. O sırrı, ancak istidâda erenler, kâmilin lûtfuyla istidad sahibi olanlar görür, duyar, anlar. (Gölpınarlı,1990: 21) 8.Beyit: Ten zi cân ü can zi ten mestûr nîst Ten candan,can da tenden gizli değildir, Lîk kes râ dîd-i can destûr nîst lâkin canı görnek için kimseye izin yok (Ayvazoğlu,2002:7) 21 “Beden ruhdan, ruh bedenden gizli değildir. Fakat herkesin, ruhu görmesi için ruhsat yoktur.” Ruhun ne olduğu, mâhiyeti konusunda herkes bilgili değildir. Bu konuda yetkin olanlar yine Mürşid-i Kâmil’lerdir Ruh bedene, beden de ruha muhtaçtır. Ruhsuz bir beden ölü gibidir ve hiçbir işe yaramaz. Anlamını bulamaz. Beden olmadan da ruh kendi büyüklüğünü ve asaletini kavrayamaz. 9.Beyit: Âteşest în bang-i nây ü nîst bâd Bir ateştir,yel değildir ney sesi; Her ki in âteş nedâred nîst bâd Kim ateşsizdir:Yok olsun böylesi (Ayvazoğlu, 2002:6) “Bu neyin sesi ateştir, hava değildir. Her kim ateşsiz ise o kişi yok olsun daha hayırlıdır.” “Ateş’ten murâd, aşk-ı İlâhî âteşidir; ve bu beyt-i şerîf, dördüncü beyte merbûtdur. Ya’nî, kendi aslından uzak düşen her bir kimse, evvelki vuslat zamânını ister; çünkü kendi aslının âşıkıdır; ve bu aşk insan-ı kâmilde gâyet şiddetle zâhir olduğundan, onun sözleri de baştan başa bu şiddetli aşkın âteşidir. Ve halka kendisini âlim gösterip hürmetlerini kazanmak için kitablardan ezberlenip nefsin hevâsından sâdır olan sözler değildir, ilhâm ve vahy-i ilâhîdir. Onun bu ilhâmî olan sözleri, kalbinde kendi aslına ulaşmak aşkı olan kimseleri vecde getirir. Fakat bu aşkdan boş ve kendisinin benliğinde müstağrak olan kimselere bu ateşin te’sîri olmaz. Binâenaleyh her kimde aslına ulaşmak aşkının ateşi yok ise, o kimse evvelen kendi mevhûm olan varlığından yok olsun ve kendisinin aklî ve nazarî olan bilgilerinden fânî olsun. (Konuk, 2004:82) Ankaravî hazretleri “nist bâd” “yok olsun”sözü beduâ değildir buyurur. 10.Beyit: Âteş-i ışkest ke’nder ney fütâd Aşk ateşidir ki,neyin içine düşmüştür Cûşiş-i ışkest ke’nder mey fütâd aşk coşkunluğudur ki,meyin içine düşmüştür. (Ayvazoğlu, 2002:6) “Ney sevgiden, aşk ateşinin şiddetinden ağlamaktadır, Aşk ateşi de sevginin şiddeti ile çağlamaktadır.” 22 Bu ateş/ilâhi aşk öylesine bir ateştir ki neye düşse neyi coşturur, şaraba düşse şarabı coşturur.Çünkü şarab da ilâhi aşkın simgesidir ve kişinin kendi gerçeğinin farkına varabilmesi ya ateşi tutması ya da şarabı içmesiyle gerçekleşecektir. (Demirel,2005:120) 11.Beyit: Ney harîf-i her ki ez yârî bürîd Ney,dosttan ayrılan kişinin arkadaşı,sırdaşıdır Perdehâyeş perdehây-i mâ dirîd Onun perdeleri,perdelerimizi yırttı (Ayvazoğlu, 2002:6) “Ney, yaradandan ayrılıp koparılan kimseye yardır. Dost ve arkadaştır. Ney’in perdeleri perdelerimizi yırttı.” Ney, yani insan-ı kâmil (ârif olan zat) kaderinden dolayı ruhanî âlemden kesilip koparılmış, bu âlemde boynu bükük gezen, Dünya’nın fani hallerini kayıtsız nazarlarla seyredenlerin dostu ve arkadaşıdır. Perdelerden maksat, ârif olan zatın, övülmüş ahlakî özellikleri ve yüce kelimeleridir. Bunlar insan-ı nâkıs ın içindeki hevaları, çirkinlikleri ve kötü ahlâkı giderir. Böylece doğuştan kabiliyeti olanlar, nimetlere erişir, gerçek varlığa kavuşurlar. 12.Beyit:Hem çü ney zehrî vü tiryâkî ki dîd Ney gibi hem bir zehir,hem bir tiryak Hem çü ney demsâz ü müştâkî ki dîd Ney gibi hem bir hemdem hem bir müştak Kim gördü (Ayvazoğlu, 2002:6) “Ney denen şey, hem devâdır hem de zehirdir. Ve bulunmaz bir arkadaştır, hemfikirdir.” Mürşid-i Kâmil, Rabbani sıfatlara sahip olduğundan zalimlere zehir gibi şiddetlidir. Ayrıca bu zalimleri de doğru yola götürmeye Hakk’ın izni ile muvaffak olabileceğinden maneviyatta büyük bir panzehirdir. Ahlâkı güzel olanlar için ise İnsan-ı Kâmil daima tiryak ve daima zariftir. Yalnız kötülüğe ve çirkinliğe cüret edenlere şiddet gösterir. Diğer insanlara yumuşak ve merhametlidir. Özellikle de yükselme yeteneği olanlara dostluk ve muhabbet gösterir. 23 13.Beyit: Ney hadîs-i râh-ı pür-hûn mîküned Ney kanla dolu yoldan bahseder Kıssahây-ı ışk-ı Mecnûn mîküned Mecnunun aşk hikâyelerini anlatır (Ayvazoğlu, Neyin Sırrı Hala Hasret, s.6) “Ney, kanla dolu olan yoldan bahsedip, Mecnun aşkının kıssalarını söylemektedir.” Ney ya’nî İnsan-ı Kâmil, mehâlik ve müşkilât ile dolu ve nefs-i emmârenin mezbahası olan Hak yolundan haber veriyor; ve aşk-ı ilâhîye mübtelâ olan Mecnûn’un kıssalarını ve ahvâlini beyân ediyor.” Aşk-ı Mecnûn”ta’bîriyle ya’nî “O kadar Allah’ı zikr et ki, Mecnûn desinler” hadîs-i şerîfine işâret buyrulur. Zîra ehl-i gaflet, dâimâ Allah’dan bahsedenlere deli derler. (Konuk,2004:86) Burada Mecnûn denerek ve âşık denilerek kastedilenler ise bu yolun en büyükleri olan şanlı Peygamberler ve yüce evliyalardır. Ve onların menkıbeleridir. 14.Beyit: Mahrem-i in hûş cüz bîhûş nîst Bu aklın mahremi akılsızdan başkası değil Mer zebenrâ müşterî cüz gûş nîst Dile de kulaktan başka müşteri yok (Ayvazoğlu, 2002:6) “Bu aklın ve fikrin mahremi hayran olandan başkası değildir. Dilin müşterisi ve isteklisi de ancak kulaktır.” Ya’nî İnsân-ı Kâmilin aklının mahremi, ancak onun önünde kendi aklını, dirâyetini ve fetânetini terk etmiş olan sâlikdir. O akıldan müstefid olan ancak böyle bir sâlikdir; yoksa kendi aklını ve zekâsını ve ilmini beğenen kimse, insân-ı Kâmilin akılndan ve onun ilm-i ledünnîsinden istifâde edemez. Fakat kendinden geçen sâlik, İnsân-ı Kâmil söylerken, baştan ayağa kadar kulak olup dinler; zîrâ İnsân-ı Kâmilin dilinin müşterîsi ancak böyle kulak olan bir sâlikdir. (Konuk,2004:86-87) 15.Beyit: Der gam-i mâ rûzhâ bîgâh şüd Bizim gamımızdan günler vakitsiz hale geldi Rûzhâ ba sûzhâ hemrâh şüd Günler yanışlarla yoldaş oldu (Ayvazoğlu, 2002:6) 24 “Gam ve kederimizden dolayı günler vakitsiz geçti.Günler ateşlerle yoldaş oldu” İnsan bu alemde, bu Dünya zindanında gam ve kederlere düçar olur. Kararsız bir hale düşer. Bundan dolayı günleri vakitsiz ve yabancı gibi gözünün önünden geçer. Şevk ve zevke bedel çeşitli elemler hissederek sürekli hasret çeker. Bu gamlar ve kederler Dünyayı ve zamanı tecrübe etmemiş, Dünya ve zamanın zalim darbelerine hedef olmamış, Yüce Yaradan’a gönlünü bağlamamış kimselere şiddetli görünür. Fakat bir çok zorluklar görmüş, hayatı boyunca birçok fırtınalar geçirmiş, Allah’ın merhametine güvenen, doğru yolda ve dürüst olanların sonunun selamet ve saadet olduğuna tevekkül etmiş olanlar için Dünya’nın gamları tesirsizdir. Bu gamlar onlar tarafından yok sayılır. Şair Fûzuli de “Severim ben belayı çün sever bela beni” diyerek bu anlatılanlara işaret etmiştir. 16.Beyit: Rûzhâ ger reft gû rev bâk nîst Günler geçtiyse,geçip gitsin,korkumuz yok Tû biman ey an ki çün tü pâk nîst Ey temizlikte benzeri olmayan,hemen sen kal (Ayvazoğlu, 2002:6) “Günler gittiyse gidin de, korkuya gerek yok. Ey zat, senin gibi pâk yok, sen kal, yeter” Bu beyt-i şerîf İnsân-ı Kâmil lisânındandır. “Sen kal!”hitabı, ma’şûk-ı hakîkî olan Hakk’adır; ve bundan murâd, sıfât ve esmân ile bu âlem-i kevnde mütecellî olarak sen kal! Zîrâ benim varlığım ve geçen günlerim mevhûm ve i’tibârîdir, demek olur. Zîra ârifin nazarında eşyâda sıfât ve esmâsıyla zâhir olan Hakk’ın vücûd-ı hakîkîsidir; ve âlem-i kevn ve cismâniyyet hayâldir. (Konuk,2004:87-88) 17.Beyit: Her ki cüz mâhî zi âbeş sîr şüd Balıktan başka her şey suya kandı Her ki bîrûzîst rûzeş dîr şüd Rızkı olmayana da günler uzadı (Ayvazoğlu, 2002:6) “Balıktan başkası suya kandı.Rızıksız ve nasipsiz olanın günü gecikti.Uzun oldu.” Bu beyt-i şerîfde üç sınıfın hâline işâret buyrulur. Birisi balık, diğeri balığın gayri ve üçüncüsü de rızıksız olandır. “Balık”tan mûrad, rûhları ma’nâ deryâsında yüzen zâtlardır ki, bunlar ehl-i aşkdırlar. “Balığın gayri”nden murâd, sûretle mukayyed olan ahyâr ve ebrâr 25 tâifesidir ki; ahyâr tâifesi ibâdât-ı zâhirîye ve sûrîye ve ebrâr tâifesi ise keşif ve kerâmâta ve suver-i keşfiyyeye kanâat edip ma’nâya teveccüh etmezler. Ârifler, mezâhir-i kevniyye de Hakk’ın sıfât ve esmâ-yı bî-nihâyesi ahkâm ve âsârını görüp, âfâkda ve enfüsde olan Hakk’ın bu tecelliyâtına doymadılar ve ma’nâ deryâsında müstağrak oldular; ve ya’nî “Yâ Rab, Sen’in hakkındaki hayretimizi ziyâde et!” derler. Cismânî ve nefsânî kimseler ise, hayât-ı dünyeviyyelerindeki günlerini sıkıntılar ve gamlar içinde geçirdiler ve günleri uzadı. (Konuk,2004:88) 18.Beyit: Der neyâbed hâl-i puhte hîç hâm Anlamaz olgun adamdan ham adam Pes sühan kûtâh bâyed vesselâm Söz hem az hem öz gerektir vesselam (Ayvazoğlu,2002:6) “Pişmemiş olanlar, ham ve çiğ olanlar, Pişmiş olanların tecrübeli ve halleri bilenlerin halini, derdini anlayamaz. Bu durumda sözün az ve öz olması gerektir vesselam” “Der-yâften”anlamak; “puhte”pişmiş ve olmuş demek olup, bundan murâd, hür ve baliğ olan İnsan-ı Kâmildir. “Ham”çiğ ve olmamış demektir. Bundan murâd dahi İnsân-ı nâkısdır. Ham meyve olmuş meyvenin hâline yabancı olduğundan, insân-ı kâmilin hâlini söz ile insân-ı nâkısa anlatmak kabil değildir. Böyle olunca, bu bahisteki sözü kısa kesmek lâzım gelir vesselam. (Konuk,2004:89) 26 I.BÖLÜM FUZÛLİ DİVANI’NDA NEY 1. Fuzûlî Divanı’nda Ney İle İlgili Olan Beyitler ve Açıklamaları Sadâ-yi murg bıraktı büzürg ü kûçege şevk Sürûd-i nây ile uşşaka hâsıl oldu nevâ (Akyüz, 1997:23) Açıklaması: Kuş sesleri, herkese neşe, sevinç ve arzu getirdi (bıraktı). Ney’in güzel sadası ve çığlıkları ile aşıklarda kuvvet, zenginlik ve refah meydana geldi. Neyin bu güzel nağmelerinden, aşıklar nasiplendi. Büzürg kûçek aynı zamanda Türk Mûsikisinin en eski mürekkep makamlarındandır ve beyitte “sürûd, nây, nevâ” ile birlikte tenasüb sanatı oluşturmaktadır. Çeşm-i hur-şîd-i Sinân ü rumh-i hun-hâr etti kûr Gûş-i gerdûn sadâ-yi nây-i Rûyîn etti ker (Akyüz, 1997:67) Açıklaması: Güneş gözlüğü zalim mızrak kör etti. Feleğin sesi rûyîn neyi (tunçtan neyi) duyurmaz oldu. Gerdün, Türk Musikisinde bir makamdır, aynı zamanda dünya yerine kullanılmaktadır. Tuçtan ney ise vücudu yani bedeni sağlam, kuvvetli ney anlamındadır. Nâlendedir ney kimi âvâze-i aşkım bülend Nâle terkin kılmazam ney tek kesilsem bend bend (Akyüz,1997:161) 27 Açıklaması: Ney gibi inleyip feryad ettiğim için aşkımın şöhreti yükselmiştir. Ney gibi boğum boğum kesilsem bu feryadımı terk etmem. (Tarlan, 1988:221) Ney sazının hammaddesi olan kamış boğumlardan meydana gelmiştir. Boğumlar eklem yeridir ve kamış boğumlardan kesilerek ney haline gelir. Ney, ilâhi sırları açıkladığı için önemli bir şöhrete sahiptir. Hz. Ali, Hz. Muhammed’in kendisine açıkladığı sırları tahammül edemeyerek bir kuyuya söylenmiştir. Kuyu etrafında yetişen kamışlar da bu sırları öğrenip ifşa etmişlerdir. Neyin bu bakımdan önemi büyüktür. Avâze hem ses, hem de şöhret ma’nâsınadır. Ney, nâleyi terk etmez, daima üflenir ve inler. Hâli ettim dil-hevâ-yi ihtilât-i halktan Bezm-i gamda ney kimi hem-dem bana feryâd bes (Akyüz, 1997:191) Açıklaması: Halka karışma, katışma hevesini gönlümden çıkardım. Gönlümü boşaltıp temizledim. Gam Meclisi’nde feryâd eden ney meclis arkadaşı olarak bana yeter. Sînem hevâ-yi aşkın ile dolu ney kimi Dem urduğumca âh ü figandır çıkan nefes (Akyüz, 1997:192) Açıklaması: Göğsüm, gönlüm, ney gibi aşk arzûsu ile dolu. Nefes alıp verdikçe çıkan sesler, ıstırap ile inlemelerimdir. 28 Bezm-i Cemşid fenâ bulmağile bildim kim Devr cevrinden imiş nâle-i ney nevhâ-i def (Akyüz, 1997:202) Açıklaması: Cemşîd’in ayş ve safa meclisi perişan oldu, yok olup gitti. O mecliste neyler ve defler çalınıyordu. Cemşîd’in meclisi yok olunca anladım ki neyin inlemesi, defin sızlanması ve şikâyeti hep dünyanın eziyetinden imiş. Çünkü onlar geleceği görerek inleyip feryâd ediyorlar. Devr ile def arasında benzerlik vardır. Devr dönmek ma’nâsınadır. Def de yuvarlaktır. Bezm de daire şekilindedir. Ney inler, def de yüksek ses çıkarır, feryâd eder. (Tarlan,1988:144) Sinemi nây okların deldi dem urdukça gönül Ün verir her bir delikten nâle mûsikâr tek (Akyüz, 1997:206) Açıklaması: Ney’i her üfleyişte, onun soluk kesen sesi sinemi deldi. Ney’in mûsikâr gibi her bir deliğinden çıkan ayrı ayrı sesler, gönlümde inler. Ney’in sesi öyle içten çıkar ki, insanın içini dağlar. Neyi dinleyenler ister istemez hüzünlenirler. Bu hüznü ayrı ayrı deliklerden çıkan sesler artırır. Çünkü bu deliklerden çıkan seslerin her biri insanı farklı âlemlere götürür. Ney kimi her dem bî bezm-i vaslını yâd eylerim Tâ nefes vardır kuru cismimde feryâd eylerim (Akyüz, 1997:220) Açıklaması: Ney gibi senin visâl bezmini ne zaman yâd etsem kuru cismimde nefes var oldukça feryâd eyliyorum. (Tarlan, 1988:265) Ney hem bir mûsikî aleti hem de insandır. Ney içerisine ilâhi ruhun üflenmesi ile can bulur ve ses çıkarır. Ney’e alemin sırrı açıklanmıştır. Ney neyistandan ayrılmış, bu âleme 29 düşmüştür. Öz vatanını andıkça da feryâd etmektedir. Ney kurudur ve üflendikçe, içinde nefes varoldukça feryâd eder. Bir de yaşadığım müddetçe demektir. Ney nefes ile ses verdiği için “her dem ki” yani her nefesde ki diyor. (Tarlan, 1988:266) Vücûdum ney kimi sûrâh sûrâh olsa âh etmen Mahabbetten dem urdum incimek olmaz cefâlardan (Akyüz,1997:235) Açıklaması: Vücudum, bedenim ney gibi delik delik olsa ah, vah etmem! Sevginin, muhabbetin nefesini soludum. Cefalardan, sırlardan ve bildiklerimden dolayı incinmek olmaz. Bilirdim sende hem var ol hevâ kim bendedir ey ney Dem urdukça eger çıksaydı âteş bend bendinden (Akyüz, 1997:237) Açıklaması: Bende olan o aşk, bilirim sende de var. Eğer içimdeki aşk ateşi çıkacak olsaydı, her üfleyişte ney’den çıkardı. Bu yüce aşk hem ney’de hem de neyzende var. Eğer yürekteki bu aşkın kıvılcımları dışarı çıkacak olsaydı, hem neyden hem de neyzenden çıkardı. Ney-i bezm-i gamım ey âh ne bulsan yele ver Oda yanmış kuru cismimde hevâdan gayrı (Akyüz, 1997:264) Açıklaması: Ey ah! Gam (hüzün) meclisinin ney’iyim, ateşe yanmış kuru vücudumda arzudan başka ne bulursan yele ver (savur), dağıt. 30 Sadâ-yi ney haram olsun dedin ey sofî-i câhil Yele verdin hilâf-i şer’ile nâmusun islâmın Bu endâm ile vecdiyyâttan dem urmak istersen İlâhî ney kimi sûrâh sûrâh ola endâmın (Akyüz, 1997:306) Açıklaması: Ney’in sedâsı haram olsun dedin ey cahil sofî. Şer yalanın ile İslâm’ın namusunu yele verdin. Bu duruşun ile, endâmın ile ilâhi aşktan, vecdiyyattan bahsetmeye kalkıp, dem vurur isen; o ilâhi ney gibi delik delik olsun boyun, posun, endâmın. Ey nâvek-i bî-dâdına her sîne hedef V’ey cevher-i peykânına her dîde sadef Feryâd ü figanım gam-i hicranından Bezm-i gamadır nevha-i ney nâle-i def (Akyüz, 1997:325) Açıklaması: Ey! Adaletsiz zulüm oku. Her gönül senin hedefin. Senin o değerli taştan olan okunun ucu için her göz (gözün beyazı sedeftir.), gözde ve gönülde vurulmaktan bahsediyor. Benim inlemem ayrılığın üzüntüsündendir. Çünkü ney kamışlıktan ayrıldığı için hep inler. Tıpkı, bizim doğduğumuzda ağlayıp inlediğimiz gibi. Vuslatı beklemeye mecbur olduğumuz için, bunun acısının verdiği hüzünden dolayı ağladığımız gibi. Gam meclisinedir, onun içindir ney’in ağlaması def’in inlemesi. 31 2. Fuzûlî Divanı’nda Ney Metaforu Her şeyin özünde sevgiyi ve aşkı temel alan Fuzûlî’ye ait eserlerde ve beyitlerde ayrılığın, aşkın sevginin ve tertemiz saf insanın sembolü olan Ney’ e rastlanmaktadır. Fuzûlî Divanı’nda da ney ile ilgili birçok beyit bulunmaktadır. Fuzûlî Divanı’ndaki beyitler incelendiğinde ilk göze çarpan Ney’in sembol olarak birçok şeyin yerine kullanıldığıdır. İlk önemli tespitimiz ise Ney’in hevâ ve isteklerden sıyrılmış, ihtirasları aşmış, tertemiz kâmil insanın metaforu olmasıdır. Ney içli ve yanık sesi ile yaratılışın esrârını terennüm etmekte, Allah’ın sırlarını anlayabilen ve kavrayabilenlere açıklamaktadır. Yine Fuzûlî Divan’ında Ney feryadın ve inlemenin simgesi olmuş ve kendine has etkileyici çığlığı ile herkesi etkilemesini bilmiştir. Ney Fuzûlî Divanı’nda bu metaforların dışında başka birtakım kavram ve oluşumların da simgesi olmuş ve onları da anlatmıştır. Bu metaforları anlatacak olursak, 1 – Fuzûlî’nin şiirlerinde yer yer ney, doğrudan doğruya bir mûsıkî sazı olarak geçmekte ve sadece sesine ve bilhassa âşıklar üzerindeki tesirine işaret edilmektedir: 2 – Ney, umûmi olarak insana veya âşıka yahut şairin bizzat kendisine benzetilmiştir. a – Ney gibi cismi oldu okundan delik delik Dem urduğumca yerli yerinde sadâ verir Örneğinde olduğu gibi dem vurmak, sadâ vermemek, ney gibi delik delik olmak husûsiyetlerinin dışında ney, içinin boşluğu, topraktan yetişmesi, kuru bir kamış olması itibariyle şairin vücudu, bedeni, adeta aşk hararetiyle, ateşiyle kurumuş, yanmış cismi arasında ilgi kurulmuştur. b – Ayrıca sine, bağır, göğüs – ney alâkaları vardır. Şairin âşık sinesi, gönlü, ney gibi havayla aşk havasıyla, hevesiyle şevki ve iştiyakıyla doludur; nefes aldıkça her nefesi, ney misali âh u feryâd etmektedir: 32 3 – Ney âşıkın en yakın dostu, mahremidir, dert ortağıdır; beraber veya aynı ısdırab ile inlerler. Hem–dem, hem–nefes beraber, birlikte nefes alan, yaşayan, yani çok yakın arkadaş, dost, sevgili demektir. Neyin nefesle üflenmesi dolayısıyla tevriyeli olarak yer yer bilhassa bu kelime tercih edilir. Gönlü(gönlümü), halk arasına karışmak, halk ile görüşmek hevesinden boşalttım, kurtardım. Gam meclisinde, ney’in en yakın arkadaşı, hemdemi onun feryâdı olduğu gibi bana da dost olarak kendi feryâdım kâfidir. Aynı zamanda gam meclisinde en yakın arkadaşın ney olduğuna da işaret edilmiştir. 4 – Fuzûlî, neyle alâkalı olarak hevâ kelimesini, çok kere hem hava hem de heves, mahvolma, fenâ bulma, yok olma, arzu iştiyak, aşk, yel-rüzgâr mânâlarında kullanmıştır. Ney, havayla, nefesle yani üflenerek çalındığı için içi sadece havayla dolmuş, onunla dirilmiş oluyor. Ney gibi olan âşıkın derûnu da hevâ (aşk) ile dolu; âşık bu nefes, bu aşk ile daima diridir. Nitekim Cenab-ı Hak, Âdem’i, insanı yaratırken “… ve nefahtü fîhi min rûhî” (ruhumdan üflediğimde) buyurmuştur: Def gibi göğüsde lehv koyma Ney gibi hevâ-yı nefse uyma Neyde sadâdan, yani havadan gayri temettu, meta, fayda ve kâr yoktur. Bâzâr-ı mahbbette gezen âşıkın kârı sadece aşktır: Bezm-i aşk içre Fuzûlî nice âh eylemem Ne temettu’ bulunur neyde sadâdan gayri 5 – Ney yapılacak olan kamış, kurutulur, delikleri, perdeleri ateşle yakılarak açılır ve onun maddesi buna dayanıklı değildir. Dolayısıyla neyin aşktan bahsetmemesi, sadece ağlayıp inlemesi gerekir. a – Neyin ateşle açılan perdelerinin, sûrâh sûrâh (delik delik) oluşu, hemen her şairde en çok zikredilen hususiyetlerdendir. Bu durum Fuzûlî Divanı’nda da görülür. b – Neyin bendleri(boğumları, düğümlerine)ne de yer yer işaret edilir: Bilirdim sende hem var ola hevâ kim bendedir ey ney 33 Dem urdukça eğer çıksaydı ateş bend bendinden “Gönül derdi ney gibi göğüs içinde düğümlendi kaldı. Kime içimizi boşaltalım (derdimizi dökelim); yakın bir dost (hem-nefes) kalmadı.” “Tek senin aşkının ıstırabı içinde efgan etmekten bizi men’ etmesinler de isterlerse ney gibi vücudumuzun bendlerini, boğumlarını (yani mafsallarını) birbirinden ayırsınlar.” Aşkımın âvâzesi, ney gibi feryâd ile yükselmektedir. Ney gibi boğum boğum (yani boğazımdan) kesilsem bile ney misâli yine inleyişimi terk etmem: 6 – Ney-dert, hicran, gam meclisi ilgileri: “Ney sesi baştan aşağı derttir. Hiçbir kimse yoktur ki bu sesi duyup da vecd içinde kalmasın.” Ney (yani âşık, insan-ı kâmil), neyistandan(kamışlıktan), bezm-i elest’ten, ruhlar âleminden ayrılmakla o, vuslat meclisini, aslî vatanını hatırlayarak ve devrin cevrinden dahi feryât ve şikâyet eder: 34 II.BÖLÜM ŞEYH GÂLİB DİVANINDA NEY 1. Şeyh Gâlîb Divânı’nda Ney ile İlgili Olan Beyitler ve Açıklamaları Olur nây u kudûmun nağmesinden ditreyip raksân Velî ifşâ-yı esrârından hîştendârî (Kalkışım, 1994:71) Açıklaması: Ney ve Kudümün nağmesinden etkilenip aşka gelen, cezbeye gelen aşıklar, semazenler, bu hikmet ile raksetmeye başlarlar. Velâkin ney ile kudümün sırları açığa vurmasından aşıklar, dervişler hoş bir duruma gelip kendilerini bulurlar. Râh-ı nefesde nây gibi müstakîm olan Elbetde berg vermez ise bir nevâ verir (Kalkışım, 1994:93) Açıklaması: Hak yolunda, doğru yolda ney gibi dosdoğru olanlar bir bendi, seti, perdeyi haber vermezlerse de; yani Allah’ın sırlarını açıklamasalar da güzel bir ses ile gönül okşarlar. Burada kastedilen İnsan-ı Kâmil’dir. Onun bir özelliği anlatılmıştır. Neva makamı ise uşşak bileşimli bir makamdır. Uşşak aşkı ve aşıkları anlatır. 35 Cem etse lutfu kahrı mahalliyle devr edip Tîr u kemân u nây u kemân olsa hem makâm (Kalkışım, 1994:111) Açıklaması: Kahırla lütfu yeriyle devredip bileştirse, okla yay, neyle keman aynı makamı tutsa. Lütuf ve kahır Allah’ındır. Kemale ermek için ikisi de gerekmektedir. Allah’ın lütfu ve kahrı yeri ile birleştirmesini isteyerek, okun ve yayın, neyin ve kemanın aynı demden konuşmasını, aynı makamdan seyr etmesini arzulamaktadır. Allah’ın birleştiriciliği ile her şeyin vahdete gelmesini istemektedir. Melekler reşh eder bir tavr u âdab u rusûmu var Melikler malik olmaz deffü ney tabl u kudumu var Semâ meydanının hem mihr ü meh çarh-u nücümu var Hûsûsa içlerinde zâtı Mevlânayı Rumi var (Kalkışım, 1994:191) Açıklaması: Melekler kıskanırlar bu merâsimin, ayinin; bir tavrı, ahengi ve adabı var. Padişahlar, sultanlar sahip olamazlar, ney, def ve kudüm var. Semâ meydanının güneşi ve ayı, yıldızların çarhı var. Ayrıca içlerinde bu yolun, meydanın sahibi Hz. Mevlâna var. Deff ü nây ile semâ eylesem aşk içre n’ola Nağme-i âh-ı şerer-riz olarak sağa sola Ya semender gibi pîrâhenim ateşle dola Şârih-i suz-i nefes ben var iken ya kim ola (Kalkışım, 1994:201) 36 Açıklaması: Ney ve def ile aşk içinde semâ eylesem ne olur? Âhenkli ve güzel nağmelerle sağa sola (etrafıma) kıvılcımlar, ışıklar saçarak. Ateşte yaşayan semender gibi benim de gömleğim, bedenim ateşle dolsa. Yakan, yakıcı bir nefesle şerh eden, sırrı bilen ben var iken ya kim ateşle dolsun? Nefahnâ nefhasın gûş etmeyenler nâyı bilmezler Miyan-ı can u cânandâ bu huyîhâyı bilmezler Nefes nâ-âşinâlar gevher-i mânâyı bilmezler (Kalkışım, 1994:203) Açıklaması: Üflenen güzel kokuyu işitmeyenler neyi bilmezler. Can ile cânan arasındaki bu huyları, adetleri bilmezler. Nefes-i ilâhiyi tanıyıp bilmeyenler, Hakk’ın cevherinin manâsını bilmezler Cefâdan ney gibi zâr etmez olmuş Varıp Leylayı bizâr etmez olmuş (Kalkışım, 1994:234) Açıklaması: Neyin ezâdan, eziyet ve cefâdan inlediği gibi inlemez olmuş. Leylâya gidip derdini anlatmaz olmuş. Aşık burada içten içe yanmış. Ney-veş esrâr-ı muhabbetden urursam n’ola dem Nağme-i hüsn-i edâ’bad-ı hevâ geldi bana (Kalkışım, 1994:253) Açıklaması: Ney gibi muhabbetin sırrından dem vursam ne olur? Eda’nın güzel nağmesi bana heva ve heves’den geldi. Bana Hakk’ın bir lütfu olarak ezelden verildi. 37 Şerâr-ı nâleyi fevvâre-i neyden saçıp uşşâk Fişeng-i âh ile sûr-ı hümâyûn eylemişlerdir (Kalkışım, 1994:273) Açıklaması: Neyden fışkırırcasına, ateş gibi kıvılcımlar ve iniltiler çıkaran aşıklar, ahın fişengi ile düğün eylemişler. Nevâ-yı aşk ile nây-ı gelûsu Mansûrun Makâm-ı dârâ münasib terâneler söyler (Kalkışım, 1994:277) Açıklaması: Allah’ın yardımı ile galip ve üstün gelmiş olan ve aşkın nağmesini söyleyen neyin boğazı, Allah’ın makamına, en yüce makama uygun nağmeler söyler. Misal-i nây-i kalem lâzım ol sühanver kim Miyânına gazel-i nâzükâneler söyler (Kalkışım, 1994:277) Açıklaması: Ney kalemi misali güzel söz söylemek lâzım. Çünkü o sevgilinin ince beline, nazik gazeller söyler. Mevc urur âyin-i Mevlânâda zevk-ı iştiyâk Bâng-ı ney Gâlib o bezmin na’ra-i Yâ Hûsudur (Kalkışım, 1994:278) Açıklaması: Mevlânâ’nın ayininde (Mevlevi Ayini) hasretin şevk ve zevki dalga vurur. Ey Gâlib, neyin sadası ise, o meclisin yüksek sesle Yâ Hûsudur (zikridir). 38 Dergâh-ı Mevlevî ki aceb aşk-hânedir Nây u kudûm-ı velvele- sâzı şehânedir (Kalkışım, 1994:278) Açıklaması: Mevlevî Dergâhı (tekkesi), hayret acaba aşk meclisi midir? (aşkhâne midir?). Ney ve kudüm sazların şahıdır. Güm-geşte kıldı nağmeler ol denlü bezmi kim Birbirlerine ney-zen ü hânende seslenir (Kalkışım, 1994:306) Açıklaması: Nağmeleri kaybolmuş kılan mecliste neyzen ve hanende birbirlerine seslenirler. Bî-vücûduz yine berbâd-kün-i mülk-i gamız Neydeki âteş-i feryâd ki derler o biziz (Kalkışım, 1994:318) Açıklaması: Vücudsuzuz (hiçiz) yine perişan olan gam eviyiz. Neydeki inlemenin, haykırışın odu, ateşi dedikleri biziz. Neva-yı nây-ı işret nale-i me’yusdan kalmaz Hemân âmed-şûd-i devlet kef-i efsundan kalmaz (Kalkışım, 1994:320) 39 Açıklaması: İşret neyinin nağmesi ümitsizlik inlemesinden geri kalmaz. Devletin gidip gelmesi yazık elinde kalmaz Görüp nâz-u niyazın dil kûşasın perdeden nâyın Bu rah-ı rastdan uşşak-ı sûz-u saza yol bulmuş (Kalkışım, 1994:327) Açıklaması: Yalvarıp yakararak gönle ferahlık veren neyi görüp, bu doğru yoldan âşıkların sazının ateşine (ustalıklarının ateşine) yol bulmuş. Nur-ı kandili olur evc-i Süreyyâ âhının Sîne dâğı gamını verse ney-i sünbüle karz (Kalkışım, 1994:331) Açıklaması: Sine dağı gamını ney-i sünbüle borç verse, Süreyya yıldızının kandilinin aydınlığı (nuru), feryâdının, inlemesinin en yüksek (doruk) noktasına ulaşır. Ney-safir-i şevk urup mürgân-ı kuds Çün kebûter per-zenân eyler semâ (Kalkışım, 1994:336) Açıklaması: Ney şevkin güzel sesini çaldığında kutsal kuşlar güvercin gibi kanat vurarak semâ eyler. Çünkü güvercin kanat vurur, semâ eder. Uktedâr eylerdi ser-tâ-ser dil-i pür-derd-i ney Görse bir tarz ile tarh-ı sünbül-i ter perçemin (Kalkışım, 1994:349) 40 Açıklaması: Gönlü baştan başa derd ve gamla dolu olan ney. Güzellerin ıslak kâkül atışını, bırakışını görseydi düğün ederdi Tâ erince Gâlîbe feyz-i dem-i Monlâ-yı Rûm Ney gibi râh-ı nefeste göz kulâğ oldu gönül (Kalkışım, 1994:277) Açıklaması: Mevlânâ Hazretleri’nin ilim ve irfanı Gâlîb’e kadar ulaştığı anda, gönül nefes yolunda (hak yolunda) tıpkı ney gibi göz ve kulak oldu. Bu beyitte Mevlânâ Hazretleri’nin nasıl Hakla hak bir zat olduğu vurgulanmıştır. Onun ilmi, irfanı, himmeti birine ulaştığında onun gönlü artık Hakk’ın gözü ve kulağı gibi olur adeta. Etfâl-ı mısra’a o şeh engüşt-i hayreti Ney-şekker eylemişdi dahı şîr-hâr iken (Kalkışım, 1994:378) Açıklaması: O şah (yolun başı, padişahı) mısra çocuklarına, henüz süt emerken, hayret parmağını ney şekeri eylemişti. Sebük-rûhân bilip sûrâh-ı nâyı revzen-i vahdet Irâk u Isfahânı seyr ederler râh-ı diğerden (Kalkışım, 1994:393) Açıklaması: Dostlar (erenler) vahdetin penceresi gibi olan neyin deliklerini hoş sohbet bilerek diğer yoldan ırak ve ısfahan makamlarında seyr ederler, dolaşırlar. 41 Girye-i telh-i mahabbetle olur dem sâz-ı gam Ney-şeker-veş hâme-i Gâlîb değil şîrîn gelir (Kalkışım, 1994:399) Açıklaması: Dostların gamı, hüznü acı söz ve gözyaşının muhabbeti ile olur. Ney şeker gibi Gâlîb’in kalemi değil, şirin gelsin. Bu beyitte neyin ayrılık acısı ile nasıl feryat ettiği ve nasıl kanlı bir yoldan haber verdiği anlatılmaktadır. Neyin yani İnsan-ı Kâmil’in sözleri de, sırları açıp anlatması da Gâlîb’in kalemi gibi tatlı olmaz. Hak dostlarının muhabbet demi hüzünlü ve gamlıdır. Çünkü dert aslında dermanın kendisidir. Etdi mânend-i ceres gûş-ı rebâb-ı pür-şûr Kîş-i neyden atılan tîr nefesten nefese (Kalkışım, 1994:402) Açıklaması: Ney kutusundan (ok kutusundan) nefes nefese atılan ok, rebabın kulağını çan sesi gibi velvelelerle doldurdu. Ser âgâz-ı cünûndur dille encâm-ı heves şimdi Müreccahdır sâdâ-yı nâya feryadı ceres şimdi (Kalkışım, 1994:427) Açıklaması: Heveslerin nihayeti şimdi cünuniyyetin (deliliğin) baş sesidir. Çan sesi ney sesinden üstün tutulmaktadır. 42 Figân u âh-ı Gâlib kalmadı mestûr o zalimden Çıkardı perdesinden hâme hem-çün ney pey-ender-pey (Kalkışım, 1994:427) Açıklaması: O zalimden Gâlib’in ah u feryadı gizli kalmadı. Perdesinden kalemini ney misali azar azar çıkardı. Esrar Dede Mersiyesi: Meydanı Mevlevîde nişan aşikâr edip Pervaz ederdi şevk ile anka şikar edip Eylerdi nây u defle semâ ah-u zâr edip (Kalkışım, 1994:433) Açıklaması: Mevlevi alanında (sahasında) izi (nişanı) aşikâr edip, anka kuşu şevk ile uçarak avlanırdı. Ağlayıp inleyerek ney ve def ile semâ ederdi. Mescide girse aşikar olamaz Nây u ud olmasa safa bulamaz (Kalkışım, 1994:433) Açıklaması: Mescide girse aşikar olamaz. Ney ve ud olmasa safâ bulamaz (gönlü rahat edemez). 43 Ey nây-ı acep sırrı Hüdâsın neysin Hem nahlu hem âteşi Hüdâsın neysin Yahşı yaraşır innî ene’llâh sana Mûsasın asâsın ejdehâsın neysin (Kalkışım, 1994:449) Açıklaması: Ey ney! hayret ki (şaşılacak şey) ki Allah’ın sırrı neysin. Hem hurma ağacı hem Allah’ın ateşi neysin. Yaşanan denemelerden sonra (inni) sana enellah (enel-hakk) güzel yakışır. Mûsasın asasın ejdehasın neysin. Oynardı sahn-ı bağ-ı hayâlimde ol perî Mânend-i tıfl-ı nağme dahı ney-süvâriken (Kalkışım, 1994:455) Açıklaması: Nağme çocuğu misali neye binerek, o peri hayalimin bahçesinin sahasında oynardı. 44 1.GAZEL La’lin olunca gonca-i tarf-ı külâh-ı ney Bir nev-bahâr-ı neş’e verir bûy-ı âh-ı ney (Kalkışım, 1994:414) Açıklaması: La’lin (dudağın), neyin külâhına bir gonca kesilince, neyin çektiği âhın kokusu, âdeta bir ilkbahara neşe verir; her tarafa bir ilkbahar neşesi yayılır. (Gölpınarlı, 1971:87) Çeşm-i ümîdi nağme-i rengine kasr edip Peyvestedir o leblere medd-i nigâh-ı ney (Kalkışım, 1994:414) Açıklaması: Ney ümit gözünü renkli bir nağmeye diker, başka bir şey görmez olur; bakışı o dudaklardadır; o bakış, boyuna onlara uzar gider. (Gölpınarlı, 1971:87) Fânûs-ı nev-zuhûru değil şem-i âhın ol Aşk ateşiydi deştde berk-ı giyâh-ı ney (Kalkışım, 1994:414) Açıklaması: Ney, âh mumunun yeni îcad edilmiş fânûsu değildi; çölde kalmışlığa düşen şimşek, aşk ateşiydi. (Gölpınarlı, 1971:87) 45 Bâlâ-yı şem’u şu’le-i âvâza nâz eder Bir mısra-ı resâsı ile medd-i âh-ı ney (Kalkışım, 1994:414) Açıklaması: Ney, bir âh çekişiyle (düzgün, olgun bir mısra ile), mumun boyunu da aşar, alevin boyunu da; sonra da onlara naz eder durur. (Gölpınarlı, 1971:87) Sedd eyleyip girîveleri bir dem et sülûk Tevhîd-i sırfa râst gelir toğrı râh-ı ney (Kalkışım, 1994:414) Açıklaması: Çıkmaz yolları (sokakları) kapatıp, çıkmaz yollara rest çekip (bu yolları bırakıp), doğru ve hak bir yola girip nefes çekerek kemâle koş. Allah’ın birliğine noksansız olarak inananlara, bütün varlığa bir göz ile bakanlara neyin yolu (neyin hak yolu), doğru ve uygundur. Ney burada yine İnsan-ı Kâmil, Mürşid-i Kâmil’dir. (Gölpınarlı, 1971:87) Envâr-ı Mâh-ı Nahşebîdir şu’le-i sadâ Ayn-ı Alîden aldı nazar çünki çâh-ı ney (Kalkışım, 1994:414) Açıklaması: Ses yalımı, onun Nahşeb Ay’ından çıkan ışıklarıdır; çünkü neyin, kıyısında bittiği kuyu, Alî’nin bakışından (Alî’nin kaynağından) feyz almıştır. (Gölpınarlı, 1971:87) 46 Gavvâs-ı feyzdir ki uzar mevc-i nâlede Olmuş kudûm sanki kedû-yı şinâh-ı ney (Kalkışım, 1994:414) Açıklaması: Dalgıcın feyzi (ilim ve irfanı) dir ki uzar, feryâdın, inlemenin dalgasında (dalganın üzerinde ona bağlı olarak) Şarabın içerisinde yani aşkın içinde, (aşkın şarabının içinde yüzen ney) kâmil insan sanki kudûm olmuştur. Yani Hakla hak olmuştur. Allah (c.c.) Hazretlerine olan kavuşmayı anlatıyor. Sırr-ı dili güvâh-ı dü lebdeb edip su’âl Hakk etdi hakk-ı da’vî-i Mansûru şâh-ı ney (Kalkışım, 1994:414) Açıklaması: Gönlün sırrını iki dudağı şahit ve delil tutarak soru soran ney, Allah’ı (Hakk’ı) talep edip isteyen ve Allah’ın yardımı ile galip ve üstün gelmiş olan ney, Allah’ı (Hakk’ı) hak etmiştir (layıktır ona). Gâlib Cenâb-ı Şemsden almış nefes meğer Erdi amûd-ı subha dem-i subhgâh-ı ney (Kalkışım, 1994:414) Açıklaması: Gâlib, olsa olsa ney, Şems’in eşiğinde nefes almış olacak ki seher çağındaki dem çekişi sabah direğine dek erişti. (Gölpınarlı, 1971:87) 47 Mecrâ-yı feyz Hızr-ı hidâyetdir ârife Ab-ı hayât künkü imiş şâh-râh-ı ney (Kalkışım, 1994:414) Açıklaması: İlim ve irfanın geliş yolu, bilen irfan sahibi için Hızır Aleyhisselam’ın Hakk yoluna kılavuzlaması gibidir. Ebedi hayatın aslı ve temeli imiş, özü imiş yolun başı ve yöneticisi olan ney. (burada kastedilen mürşiddir. Yine burada neyden kasıt İnsân-ı Kâmil’dir.) 48 2.GAZEL Toldu mürgân-ı terennümle perî-hâne-i ney Meh-i nev sandı leb-i ney-zen-i dîvâne-i ney (Kalkışım, 1994:414) Açıklaması: Kuşların şakıması ile doldu perî-evi olan ney. Neyzenin dudağını yeni ay sandı dîvâne olan ney. Dem urur saltanat-ı Mısr-ı hakîkatdan Kays Yûsuf-ı nağmeye çâh olsa siyeh-hâne-i ney (Kalkışım, 1994:415) Açıklaması: Karalar hanesi (evi) olan ney Hz. Yusuf Peygamberin nağmelerine, sesine, feryatlerına kuyu olsa, Kays hakikat ülkesinin sultanlığından dem vurur. Bu beyitte Hz. Yusuf Peygamberin kuyuya atılması olayı hatırlatılarak telmih sanatı yapılmıştır. Sihr-i Hârut’dan etmiş dem-i İsâya rasad Yerde gökte ne ki var olmadı bî-gâne-i ney (Kalkışım, 1994:415) Açıklaması: Yerde ve gökte (dünyada) ne olduysa ilgisiz ve kayıtsız kalan, dünya ile ilgisini kesmiş ve Hakk’ı bulmuş olan ney. Harut’un gözbağcılığından (sihrinden), Hz. İsa (A.S.)’nın nefesine gözetmiştir. 49 Bülbül-i nağmeyi şem-i güle mumlar ney-zen Edicek gonca-i engüştünü pervâne-i ney (Kalkışım, 1994.415) Açıklaması: Neyzen, bülbülün nağmelerini gülün mumuna yani ateşine bağlar ve orada bir bedende onları birler ve tek bir mum tek bir ateş eder. Edicek goncasının parmağını pervâne olan ney. Kâlıb-ı Meryem olur hem-dem-i Rûh-ı Cibrîl Gelse lafz-ı kaleme ma’nî-i bî-gâne-i ney (Kalkışım, 1994:415) Açıklaması: Ma’nâyı, sırrı bilen, Dünyadan ilgisini kesmiş her şeyi Hakk’tan bilen neyin, kalemin sözlerine gelse; can ciğer arkadaşı olan Cebrâîl’in nefesi (ruhu) tıpkı Hz. Meryem’in bedeni gibi olur. Lâtif sadâlı, hoş ahenkli ney’in dinleyenlere canlar bağışlayan, ölü gönülleri dirilten bir Cebrâîl nefesi veya ölülere Allah’ın izniyle can veren bir Mesih olarak tasavvurunda, tanrının insana ruhundan üflemesi, insanın da ney’e kendi ruhundan üflemesi anlayışı yatar. Hakikatte de dirilten doğrudan doğruya Kâdir-i Mutlaktır. (Duru ,2007:2) Etdi gül-bâng ile gül-pûş bahâr-ı eşki Mevc-hîz-i mey olup nâle-i mestâne-i ney (Kalkışım, 1994:415) Açıklaması: Gül örtülü, pembe yüzlü baharın gözyaşını dua ile örttü. Şarabın dalga kıranı olup, aşkın cezbesinden inleyip feryad eden ve na’ra atıp çığlık atan ney. Neş’e-i feyz verip pertev-i subh-ı enfâs 50 Toldu envâr-ı sadâyî ile şems-hâne-i ney (Kalkışım, 1994:415) Açıklaması: Nebi ve uluların ışıklı parlak nefesleri, sabah vaktinde ilmin ve irfanın, bereketin keyfini ve sevincini verince; güneşin ve aydınlığın evi olan ney aydınlıkların ve parlaklıkların sesi ve yankısı ile doldu. Sîh-i te’sîri eder tâ’ir-i Cibrîli kebâb Ateşîn demle yanıp matbah-ı mey-hâne-i ney (Kalkışım, 1994:415) Açıklaması: Mevlevi mutfağında (Mevlevihanede) aşk ateşinin odu ve nefesi ile yanan ney, uçucu bir melek olan Cebrâil’i şişin dokunması ve işlemesi gibi tesir ederek yakar, kebab eder. Ne sayar kim bile seyyâre şümâr-ı tîrin Heft dağ-ı dilidir sübha-i sad dâne-i ney (Kalkışım, 1994:415) Açıklaması: Kim bilir ne sayar okları sayıp hesap eden seyyare. Yedi dağın gönlüdür yüz sayı çekilen tesbihdir ney. Çeşm-i pür-hûndan alır rengini gülzâr-ı tarab Dağlardan yaraşır revzen-i kâşâne-i ney (Kalkışım, 1994:415) Açıklaması: Sevincin, şenliğin gül bahçesi (gülistan) rengini kan içindeki gözlerden alır. Dağlardan yaraşır mükemmel evin penceresi olan ney. 51 Şerer-i âh saçar şu’le-i endâmından Mûsikâr ola meğer kim yine pervâne-i ney (Kalkışım, 1994:415) Açıklaması: Bedeninin ateşinden kıvılcımların âhını saçar. Olsa olsa mûsikâr adlı kuş olur kim olacak; pervâne olan âşık olan ney. Açamaz çeşmin arak-nûş-ı sirişk-i hayret Tolmasa şu’le-i âvâz ile peymâne-i ney (Kalkışım, 1994:415) Açıklaması: Büyük kadeh olan ney aşk ateşinin sadası (sesi) ile dolmasa, gözlerin rakı içenin gözyaşındaki gibi hayreti açmaz Nakl için gördüğü tûfân-ı gamı uşşâka Göz göz etmiş tenini bak pul-ı vîrâne-i ney (Kalkışım, 1994:415) Açıklaması: Gam tufanını aşıklara anlatmak için, ney vücudunu virane pullar gibi delik delik etmiş. Burc u bârusu sanem-hâne-i çarh-ı edvâr Yek sütûn üzre iken cümle-i kâşâne-i ney (Kalkışım, 1994:415) Açıklaması: Bütün mükemmel evleri kapsayan ney yek sütûn iken (bir beden iken) kale gibi sığınak ve siperhâne idi devreden zaman içinde puthâne. 52 Neyimiş dinle dem-i Hazret-i monlâ Gâlib Var mı mi’râca yakın şöhret-i efsâne-i ney (Kalkışım, 1994:415) Açıklaması: Neyimiş dinle nefesi Hazreti Monlâ Gâlib. Var mı göğe yakın şöhreti ve efsanesi olan ney gibisi? Zemzem-i feyz-i sülûku çıkarır zemzemesi Sır verip Çâh-ı Âlîden dem-i kutbâne-i ney (Kalkışım, 1994:415) Açıklaması: Gizli olanları, kimseye söylenmeyenleri Hz. Ali’nin kuyusundan nefesi ile açığa çıkarıp, söyleyen ney, içli sesi ile zemzem kuyusunun ilmi ve bereketi gibi kemâlâtı ve nasibi artırır. 53 3.GAZEL Çünki Mesîh-i aşkdan aldı nefes asâ-yı ney Mürdeye bahş-ı cân eder dem çekip ejdehâ-yı ney (Kalkışım, 1994:415) Açıklaması: Çünkü aşkın meshi ile, aşkın kendisine sıvanması ile nefes aldı mucizevi kamış ney. Ölmüşe can bağışlar aşkın şarabını içip coşkunlukla ejderha gibi olan ney. Hây-ı dehende Hûsuna hem-dem olup hüviyetin Alem-i bî hadîdedir na’ra-i Yâ Hudâ-yı ney (Kalkışım, 1994:416) Açıklaması: Vah! Eyvah! Diyen ağzında canciğer arkadaş olup hakikatin (aslın). Benliğin olmadığı, benliksiz bir alemdir, Hûda’nın sesi olan ney. Revha olup bi-aynihî Ka’beye nâvdân-ı zer Zemzem-i feyz-i giryedir zemzeme-i vevâ-yı ney (Kalkışım, 1994:416) Açıklaması: Rahmet olup Kâbe’nin aynısına altının oluğu. Zemzem’in bereketinin gözyaşı, ağlayışı gibidir neyin nağmeli ve âhenkli sesi. Kalbe işâret eyleyip söyledi beyne’l-ısbı’în Nefy-i hevâ-yı nutk eder ehline nûn u yâ-yı ney (Kalkışım, 1994:416) 54 Açıklaması: Kalbe işaret eyleyip söyledi, bu parmaklar arasında. Defedip, sürüp istek ve arzuları nutk eder ehline nûn u yâ-yı ney. Dûr-ı şenîd-i râz olan dahı dil-âşinâlara Salsalatü’l-cereslenir velvele-i derâ-yı ney (Kalkışım, 1994:416) Açıklaması: Fenalıktan uzak sırlar olan, hizmet eden gönül âşinâlarına. Çamur ile çanlaşır çıngırağın velvelesi olan ney. Eyle urûc-ı çarh-ı dil dinle kalem sarîrini Sırr-ı semâ-ı sidredir nağme-i müntehâ-yı ney (Kalkışım, 1994:416) Açıklaması: Gönlün devrini, çarhını yukarıya, yükseğe çıkar, kaleminden cızırtılar çıkaran kalem ehlini dinle. Gökyüzünün sırrının en yüksek noktası, makamıdır son noktanın güzel sesi nağmesi olan ney. Minber-i Arşa dek çıkıp pâye-be-pâye keşf ile Cifr-i rızâ beyân eder hutbe-i Murtezâ-yı ney (Kalkışım, 1994:416) Açıklaması: Arşın minberine dek çıkıp pâyeye pâyeyi keşfedip meydana çıkarma ile, kuyunun rızasını, hoşnutluğunu açıklayıp, bildirir; beğenilmiş, seçilmiş olup hutbe veren ney. Fasl ile valsın aslını ân-be-ân bilenlere Hû-yı Hudâ Hudâ imiş hây-ı cüdâ cüdâ-yı ney (Kalkışım, 1994:416) 55 Açıklaması: Ayrılma ile birleşmenin aslını ân be ân (gittikçe, yavaş yavaş) bilenlere, nerede Allah? Allah imiş, ayrılıktan vay! Eyvah! Diyen ayrı düşmüş olan ney. Hûr-ı Behişt-i nağmeyi gûne-be-gûne gösterir Kûçe-i sûk-ı sûretin câddesidir feyzâ-yı ney (Kalkışım, 1994:416) Açıklaması: Ahu gözlülerin cennetinin nağmelerini, sözlerini rengârenk gösterir. Küçük çarşının biçiminin, görünüşünün caddesidir sonsuzluğun genişliği olan ney. Bâz-ı hezâr sayd olur evc-i safâda olsa ger Şeh-per-i desti neyze-nin bâl ü per-i hümâ-yı ney (Kalkışım, 1994:416) Açıklaması: Bin şahin av olur neş’e nin doruğunda olsa eğer. Padişah kanadının eli olan neyzenin kolunun kanadı devlet kuşu, saadet olan ney. Oldu bu cân nâleger neğme-misâl derbeder Yara yürekde elde ser serde yine havâ-yı ney (Kalkışım, 1994:416) Açıklaması: Nağme misali perişan olan bu canım, inleyici oldu. Yara yürekte elde, baş başta yine neyin havâsı. Bir dem ü bir elif gerek âdeme âdem olmağa Gâlib o remzi keşf eder kâmet-i Hak-nümâ-yı ney (Kalkışım, 1994:416) 56 Açıklaması: Bir dem, bir nefes, bir an, bir elif gerek insana adam olmaya (elif kelimesinin anlamı vahdet, birlik anlamında). Gâlib o işareti, o rümûzu ortaya çıkarır meramı, isteği Allah’ı göstermek, bildirmek olan ney. Elif biçimindeki boyu ve dem (nefes) iyle ney, vahdaniyetin simgesidir. Şeklen ney ilk harf elife ve ilk sayı bir’e benzer. Elif ve dem (söz), birlikte okunduğunda Âdem kelimesi ortaya çıkar. Sözü, lüzûmu olan yerde ve lüzûmu kadar kullanmak ve doğruluk da, Âdem / adam, (İnsan-ı Kâmil) olmanın gereğidir. Ney, boyu ve soluğuyla nasıl Âdem olunacağını da anlatmaktadır. (Duru, 2007:3) Çeng ü nefîr her biri mahzarıdır bir ârifin Hazret-i Mevlevîyedir aşkda intimâ-yı ney (Kalkışım, 1994:416) Açıklaması: Çeng ve nefir, her biri bir bilgilinin, bir irfân sahibinin göründüğü, çıktığı yerdir. Mevleviliğe, Mevlâ’ya mensuptur aşka bağlanmış biat etmiş olan ney. Eyler o şâh-ı kâm-yâb bahşiş-i şevk-i bî-hisâb Keçkûl alıp ele rebâb gelmiş olup gedâ-yı ney (Kalkışım, 1994:416) Açıklaması: Eyler o lezzet, zevk verenin şahı, hesapsız, sayısız neşenin, sevincin bağışını, bahşişini. Külâhını ele alıp rebâb gelmiş olup yoksul ney. 57 2.Şeyh Gâlîb Divânı’nda Ney Metaforu Şiir ufuklarının daraldığı, sanat semâlarının iyice karardığı bir zamanda bir sanat güneşi gibi doğarak edebiyat alemini aydınlatan, Divân Edebiyatı’na yeni bir ruh, taze bir nefes getiren Şeyh Gâlib’e ait olan beyitlerde ney’e sıkça rastlanmaktadır. Özellikle Şeyh Gâlib Divân’ında Ney’le ilgili beyitler önemli yer tutmakta, sadece Ney üzerine üç müstakil gazel bulunmaktadır. Kendisi de bir Mevlevî olan Şeyh Gâlib’e göre Ney doğrudan doğruya İnsan-ı Kâmil’i yani Mürşid-i Kâmil’i temsil etmektedir. Ney, Şeyh Gâlîb’e göre her vechile âşık-ı sâdıka teşbih olunur. (Kültür Bakanlığı, 2006:88) Âşık-ı sâdık ise hiç şüphesiz kâmil insandır. İnsan-ı Kâmil metaforunun dışında daha birçok yerde ney, Şeyh Gâlib Divânı’nda metafor olarak kullanılmıştır. Ney bazen o kutsî nefesin üflediği bir kamıştır. Bazen nefes, bazen ise o kutsî varlığın kendisidir. Ney bazen elif harfini andırır onun Divânı’nda, bazen Hz. Mevlâna bazen ise Hz. Muhammed’in metaforudur. Bu sembolleri özetleyecek olursak: 1 – Şeyh Gâlib’e ait beyitlerde kimi zaman ney hem etkileyici ve güzel bir ses veren enstruman olarak kullanılmış hem de Mürşid-i Kâmil’in yerine metafor olarak kullanılmıştır. Olur nây u kudûmün nağmesinden ditreyip raksân Velî ifşâ-yı esrârından eyler hîştendârî Cefâdan ney gibi zâr etmez olmuş Varıp Leylâyı bîzâr etmez olmuş Mevc urur âyin-i Mevlâna’da zevk-ı iştiyâk Bâng-ı ney Gâlib o bezmin na’ra i Yâ Hûsudur. 58 2 – Ney’den çıkan sesin ruhları uyarıcı ve diriltici tesiri, Gâlib’e Hz. İsa’nın ölüleri diriltme mucizesini hatırlatır. Yine Ney ile Hz. Musa’nın âsâsı arasında bir ilgi kurduğu da görülmüştür. Çünki Mesîh-i aşkdan aldı nefes âsâ-yı ney Mürdeye bahş-ı cân eder dem çekip ejdehâ-yı ney 3 – Latif sadâlı, hoş ahenkli ney’in dinleyenlere canlar bağışlayan, ölü gönülleri dirilten bir Cebrâil nefesi olmasını veya Allah’ın bizzat nefesi ile Hz. Meryem’in mucize durumuna gelmesini anlatır. Kâlıb-ı Meryem olur hem-dem-i Rûh-ı Cîbrîl Gelse lafz-ı kaleme ma’nî bî-gâne-i ney 4 – Elif biçimindeki boyu ve dem(nefes)iyle, ney, vahdaniyetin simgesidir. Şeklen ney, ilk harf elife ve ilk sayı bire benzer. Elif ve dem (söz), birlikte okunduğunda Âdem kelimesi ortaya çıkar. Sözü lüzumlu olan yerde ve lüzumu kadar kullanmak ve doğrulukta, Âdem/adam (insan-ı kâmil) olmanın gereğidir. Ney boyu ve soluğuyla nasıl âdem olunacağını da anlatmaktadır.(Duru, 2007:3) Bir dem u bir elif gerek âdeme âdem olmağa Gâlib o remzi keşf eder kâmet-i Hak-nümâ-yı ney 5 – Ney asaleti ve bilgeliği ile Hızır Aleyhisselam’ın Hakk yoluna kılavuzlaması ile özdeşleşmiş, ebedi hayatın aslı ve temelini teşkil ederek yolun başı ve padişahı olarak gösterilmiştir. Mecrâ-yı feyz Hızır-ı hidâyetdir ârife Ab-ı hayât künkü imiş şâh-râh-ı ney 6 – Şems-i Tebrîzi ile Mevlâna arasındaki dostluğa ve manevi bağa işaret edilerek, Mevlâna’nın nasıl kemale erdiğini, Şems-i Tebrîzi’nin Mevlâna’yı ve dolayısıyla bütün Mevlevileri nasıl irşâd ettiğini anlatan ve Mevlâna’nın yerine kullanılan bir metafor olarak dikkati çekmektedir. 59 Gâlib Cenâb-ı Şemsden almış nefes meğer Erdi amûd-ı subha dem-i subhgâh-ı ney 7 – Çektiği acılar ve sıkıntılarla bilinen Hz. Yusuf Peygamber’in inleyişine eşdeğer görülüp, Yusuf Peygamber’in ıstırabına mekân olan kuyuyla özdeşleştirilerek bir dert evi (karalar hanesi) olarak gösterilmiştir. Dem urur saltanat-ı Mısr-ı hakîkatdan Kays Yûsuf-ı nağmeye çâh olsa siyeh-hâne-i ney 8 – Mir’ac gecesi Allah katına yükselen son Peygamber Hz. Muhammed(SAV)’in temsili olarak görülmüştür. Neyimiş dinle dem-i Hazret-i Monlâ Gâlib Varmı mi’râca yakın şöhret-i efsâne-i ney 9 – Hz. Muhammed (SAV)’den sırları öğrenen Hz. Ali’nin aşk ateşine dayanamayarak kuyuya sırları açması ve kuyunun bereketiyle biten kamışların kendi lisanlarınca sırları anlatmasının, açıklamasının metaforu olmuştur. Zemzem-i feyz-i sülûku çıkarır zemzemesi Sır verip çâh-ı Alîden dem-i kutbâne-i ney 10 – Musıkîmizin diğer sazlarının akortlarını ney’den almaları; yani ney’in temel akort sazı olması, onun musıkîde bir üstad, diğer sazların öncüsü olarak da düşünülmesini sağlamıştır. İrili ufaklı on beş-yirmi kamış parçasını bir ucundan diğer ucuna kadar gittikçe kısaltmak suretiyle bağlayarak yapılan bir çeşit sazın adı olan mûsikâr, sıra sıra dizilmiş, âhlayıp inleyen mektep çocuklarına; ney de onlara ders öğreten üstada benzetilmektedir. Ahenkte ve yol açmakta da ney, diğer sazlara öncüdür. Murıbtaki diğer sazlar, konuşabilmek için büyüğün, ustanın söze başlamasını bekleyen edebli çocuklara, çıraklara benzerler. Ayinlerde na’ttan sonra, ney ile taksim yapılması sebebiyle, ney mukteda / öncü olarak düşünülmüştür. (Duru, 2007:4) 60 Nâyın ki tıfl-ı mektebidir saff-ı mûsikâr Üstâd önünde verziş-i âh u enîn eder 11 - Mevlevîliğin, Hakkın, aşkın ve ariflerin metaforu olarak yüceltilmiş ve anlatılmıştır. Çeng ü nefîr her biri mazharıdır bir ârifin Hazret-i mevlevîyedir aşkda intimâ-yı ney 12 – Gâlib, ney’in sadâsının insan ruhunu kuşatan tesirini şu’le (alev, ateş) kelimesiyle anlatır. O sadâ, yakıcıdır, kavurucudur; ondan gönüllere nûr yayılır. Hz. Ali’nin bakışına muhatap olduğu için, Mâh-ı Nahşeb kuyusundan sihirle çıkarılan ay bile, ziyâsını ney’in sadâsından almıştır. Envâr-ı mâh-ı Nahşebîdir şu’le-i sadâ Ayn-ı Ali’den aldı nazar çünki çâh-ı ney 13 – Ney Gâlib’e göre varolan her şeyin aslı olan Allah’ın bir görüntüsüdür. O sesi ve sırları açmasıyla vahdetin belirgin bir özetidir. Ey nâyı aceb sırrı Hüdâsın neysin Hem nahlu hem ateşi hüdasın neysin Yahşı yaraşır inni enellah sana Musâsın asâsın ejdehâsın neysin 61 SONUÇ Mûsıkîmizin adeta simge sazı olan Ney, şairlerimizce de çok önemsenmiş ve edebiyatımızda da çok önemli bir metafor haline gelmiştir. Türk-İslam geleneğinde de bir metafor-saz olan ney, daha açık ve somut bir ifade ile söylemek gerekirse Mevleviliğin metaforu olmuştur. Örneğin, Haç’ın Hristiyanlığın ya da terazinin Adalet’in metaforu olması gibi. Bunda, Mevleviliğin en büyük yapıtı olan Mesnevi’nin özü olan ilk 18 beytinin ilk dizesinin ‘Bişnev ez ney…’ diye başlamış olmasının büyük payı vardır. Bu nedenle de Mesnevi şairleri, ney’in ne anlama geldiğini yorumlamaya ayrıcalıklı ve özel bir önem vermişlerdir. Ankaravî İsmail Rusûhi Dede, Fatih el- Ebyât’ında ney’in, içi boş olduğu için mâsîvâdan arınmışlığı ve Hakk’ın nefesiyle dolan gerçek sûfî ve aşık’ı simgelediğini söylemektedir. Ankaravî, ney’in ebced hesabı ile 60’a karşılık geldiğini, 60’ın ‘sin’ harfine tekabül ettiğini, sin’in de “Muhammed” demek olduğunu öne sürerek, ‘bişnev ez ney’i, “Peygamber’den dinle!” olarak okumuştur. Ney denince Mevlânâ, Mevlânâ denince Mesnevi, Mesnevi denince de Ney akla gelmiştir. Mevlânâ’dan önce bir nazım türü olarak mesnevî vardı ve bir çok mesnevî yazılmıştı. Fakat Mevlânâ’dan sonra bu kelime onun eseriyle özdeşleşti. Mevlânâ’dan önce bir saz olarak ney vardı. Fakat Mesnevî’den sonra bu kelime Mevlânâ ile bütünleşti. Efendimiz, saygıdeğer büyüğümüz anlamına gelen “Mevlânâ”da eski zamanlarda bütün insanlar için kullanılıyordu. Fakat Türk kültüründe bu kelime ile Belh’te doğan; Konya’da vefat eden Celâleddin-i Rûmî özdeşleşti. Mevlânâ, Mesnevi ve Ney denince Mesnevi’nin ilk on sekiz beyti de akla gelmektedir. Mesnevi’nin âdeta özeti olan bu beyitlerde Mevlânâ ney sembolizmi çerçevesinde düşüncelerini ortaya koymaktadır. “Biz ney gibiyiz bizdeki ses sendedir. Biz dağ gibiyiz, bizdeki yankı sendedir.” Diyen Mevlânâ, Ney’e gerçek anlamını ve değerini vermiştir. 62 Hayatı, fikirleri, takip ettiği yol ve eserleriyle farklı bilim dallarına konu olmuş Mevlânâ’yı sadece bir yönüyle ele almak mümkün değildir. Özellikle hak aşığı oluşu ve şair kimliği onun birlikte ele alınması gereken iki ayrı yönüdür. Mevlânâ’nın tasavvufi kişiliği şairlik hüviyetiyle birleşince maddeden sıyrılmayı aşkta, Vücûd-i Mutlak’ta yok olmayı hedef edinip mânâda merkezileşmesi onu hem düşüncede hem de ifadede daha güçlü hale getirmiştir. Dardan genişe doğru varlık alemi, hayal alemi ve yokluk alemi diye vasıflandırdığı alemlerin en genişine doğru ilerlemede şairlik hususiyeti ona yardımcı olmuş olmalıdır. Aynı özellik hissiyatını dile getirmede ise mutlaka ona büyük imkân sağlamıştır. Şiiriyet anlam, lafız ve ahengi güzelleştirmeyi sağlarken, şiire ait vezin, kafiye ve kalıp engel çıkarır gibi görünmektedir. Mevlânâ bu yönde serzenişlerde bulunmakla kalmayıp gerçekte şiiri küçümser ifadeler de kullanır. Fîhi Mâ Fîh’te “… yanıma gelen şu dostların canları sıkılır korkusuyla şiir söylerim, onunla oyalanmalarını dilerim, yoksa ben nerdeyim, şiir nerde? Vallahi şiirden usanmışım ben; bence şiirden beter bir şey yok.” İfadelerine yer verir. Ve daha sonra “Bizim ilimizde, bizim toplumumuzda şairlikten daha ayıp bir iş yoktu. O ilde kalsaydık onların yordamına uygun bir ömür sürerdik.” Diye ilavede bulunur. Mesnevî’sinde ise şiire başka bir yönden ancak yine olumlu sayılmayacak şu ifadelerle deyinir: “Kafiye düşünürüm. Sevgilimse bana der ki; beni görmek müşahede etmekten başka bir şey düşünme. Ey kafiye düşünenim! Rahatça otur. Benim yanımda devlet kafiyesi sensin Harf nedir ki sen onu düşünüyorsun! Harf nedir? Üzüm bağının dikenden duvarı! Harfi, sesi, sözü birbirine vurup parçalayayım da seninle bu üçü olmaksızın konuşayım.” Mevlânâ şiirde gerçek güzelliklerin anlaşılamayacağı korkusunu taşır. Manânın şiire sığamayacağını ve istikametini tıpkı sapanla atılan taş gibi bulamayabileceğini söyler. “Harf kaptır, içindeki mânâ su gibidir.” Benzetmesini yapar ve harf suretini mânâ bahçesine yakıştırmaz. Şu beyitte de “Şekle aldananlar mücevherlere bürünmüşler, mânâya değer verenler mânâ denizini bulmuşlar.” Şeklinde belirttiği iki ayrı tercih ve sonucu, sık sık tekrar eder. Sanatsal meşguliyetin ve zevkin gerçeği unutturabileceğini, yaratıcı ile kul arasında perde olabileceğini bir müzisyenin diliyle hatırlatır. Aynı zamanda Mesnevî’nin birçok yerinde surette, şekilde kalacak, Hakk’a erişmede engel olacak tavır, düşünce, fiil ve benzeri her şeyi yerer. Yoksa bu değerlendirmenin dışında kalacak bir şiir onun gözünde de güzeldir 63 ve etkileyicidir. Fîhi Mâ Fîh’te şiirlerinin tesirinden dem vurarak şöyle der: “Önceleri şiir söylemeye büyük bir istek duyardım, o vakit şiirlerimde tesirler vardı. Şimdi ise zayıfladı, battı gitti. Fakat gene de şiirlerimde tesirler var.” Mesnevî’de bu münasebetle “İhsan sahiplerine şiir, yüz denk kumaştan daha iyidir. Hele denize dalıp da dibinden inciler çıkaran bir şairin şiiri olursa!” diyerek şiirinin değerine işaret eder. Çalışmamızın da önemli bir noktasını oluşturan metafor olgusunun, iyi anlaşılarak kavranması gerekmektedir. Bir kavramı başka bir kavrama benzeterek anlatırsak metafor kullanıyoruz demektir. Sözü edilen bu kavramların, birbirine benzerliği pek az olabilir; ama birbirini çok iyi tanımak bize ikinci kavramı daha iyi anlatma imkânı oluşturur. Metaforlar semboldür. Diğer bir deyişle çağrıştırıcıdır. Metaforlar çağrıştırıcı oldukları için duygusal yoğunluğu olan kelimelerden daha çabuk anlaşılırlar. Yine metaforlar bize ilişkiyi bağlama konusunda yardımcı olurlar. Ney metaforundan söz ettiğimiz de ise Ney’in bir çağrıştırıcı olarak ne ifade ettiğini ve nelerin yerine sembol alarak kullanıldığını açıklamamız gerekir. Türk mûsıkîsi’nin, Türk-İslam Tasavvufu’nun ve kültürümüzün bir simgesi olan ney sazının derinliği ve sırrını şu güzel beyit ne kadar güzel açıklamaktadır. Anlamaz nâyın sadasını değme molla neydiğün Anı Mevlânâ’ya fehm ettirdi Mevlâ Bu güzel neyin sadasını, ne demek istediğini değme molla anlamaz. Ancak onu Mevlâ, o neyin terennümü, o neyin esrarını Hz. Mevlânâ’ya fehm ettirdi, anlattırdı. Tabiki burada ney bir semboldür. Ney Hz.Mevlânâ’nındır. Ney insan-ı Kamil’dir. Onun gibi boşalmıştır. Masivadan arınmış ve durunmuştur. Safi olmuştur. İçi boş bir kamış gibi olmuştur. Hz. Mevlânâ’nın vücudu, kâmil insanın vücudu her türlü nefzani arazdan temizlenmiş, safiyete erişmiştir. O zaman o safinet vücuttan söyleyen Hak’tır. Neyzenin elindeki ney yani o kamış olmasa, neyzen içindeki görüntüye gelmemiş olan terennümünü, feryâdını, esrârını nasıl ifade eder? Ney dediğimiz kamış, neyzenin içindeki gizlilikleri ifade eder. Ney’in bir sembol olduğu konusunda Mesnevî şârihleri hemfikirdir. Fakat ney sazına yüklenen anlamlar, çok fazladır. Bu anlamlar o kadar fazla olmuştur ki; bunların bir kısmının basit benzetmeler ve zorlayıcı açıklamalardan ibaret olduğu görülmüştür. Firûzanfer’e ait Mesnevî şerhinde ney ile ilgili yorumların toplamının otuzun üzerinde olduğu bilinmektedir. Bu yorumların sembol olarak kayda değer olanları ise yaklaşık on 64 kadardır. Bu semboller, yeni bir tasnif ile ele alınırsa, ney metaforunu; âlet, insan, gönül ve kitap olmak üzere dört temel noktada açıklamak gerekir. I-Âlet: Bazı Mesnevî şârihleri ney’i bir alet olarak görmüşlerdir bu görüş iki noktada olmuştur: Mûsıkî âleti ve yazı âleti. a)Mûsıkî Âleti: Kamışlıktan kesilen ve nefesli bir saz olan, herkesin bildiği ney’dir. Sazlık onun anavatanıdır. Oradan ayrılığı hüzünlü bir şekilde anlatmakta ve oranın hasretini çekmektedir. Mevlânâ bu anlamda ifadelerde de bulunur. Nitekim Mesnevî’nin ilk beytinde anlatılan budur:”Dinle neyden kim hikayet etmede / Ayrılıklardan şikayet etmede” b)Yazı Âleti: Musıkî âleti olan ney kamıştan yapıldığı gibi, yazı âleti olan kalem de eskiden kamıştan yapılırdı. Dolayısıyla ney ile kamış arasında bir ilgi söz konusudur. Muînî: “Bunda da ney dindi kasd oldu kalem Çün zuhûra evvelâ geldi kalem” Beytiyle bunu ifade etmektedir. Dolayısıyla Mevlânâ “Dinle neyden…” ifadesiyle “Kalemin yazdığı sözleri ve onun lisanından akan sırları işit” demektedir. O hal diliyle, mânâ diliyle konuşmaktadır. Nitekim hukema, kaleme insanın bir lisanıdır demişlerdir. II-İnsan: Mevlânâ “Dinle neyden…” sözleriyle bizzat insanın kendisini kastetmiştir diye yorumlanmaktadır. Tıpkı ney misali o da zarûri olarak bu gurbet âlemine düşmüştür. Ehadiyet âleminden terciden nüzûl eylemiş ve nâçâr yine asıl vatanına rücû lazım gelmiştir. Ney’in insanı sembolize etmesi konusunda yapılan yorumları yine üç ana noktada toplamak ve her birini kendi içinde ele almak gerekecektir. Bu üç ana nokta insan-ı kâmil, mü’min ve âşık olan insandır A-İnsan-ı Kâmil: Mesnevî’nin ilk on sekiz beytinde anlatılan ve işlenen “Ney” özünde insanı ve onun ideal mahiyetini sembolize etmektedir. Bazı Mevlevî müfessirlere göre ney, doğrudan doğruya insan-ı kâmildir. Ney metaforuyla anlatılmak istenen insanın bu âlemdeki var oluşunun nedenini açıklayabilecek bir şekilde, birlik kamışlığından kesilmiş, kendi varlığından geçmiş, gerçek varlıkta var olmuş insan yani insan-ı kâmildir. Mevlânâ bir 65 gazelinde: “Ney gibi kendi varlığından boşalırsan, varlığından gelirsin” beytiyle mevhum varlıktan geçmeyi, ney gibi içi bomboş olmaya; gerçek varlığa bürünmeyi, şeker kamışı gibi şekerle dolmaya; insan-ı kâmili ney’e benzetiyor. Bu anlamda “Dinle neyden…” ifadesi, “Dinle insan-ı kâmilden…” demektir. İnasan-ı kâmil kavramıyla şârihlerin ifadelerinden anlaşıldığı kadarıyla, peygamberler, mürşid ve Mevlânâ’nın kendisi kastedilmektedir. Buna göre: 1-Peygamberler: Ney’i temsil eden insan-ı kâmil açıklamalarında iki peygamberin ismi geçmektedir. Hz. Âdem (A.S) ve Hz. Muhammed (S.A.V). Bu iki peygamberi ney metaforuyla açıklayanlar ebced hesabına başvurmaktadırlar. a-Hz. Âdem: Bazı Mesnevî şârihleri ney’den kastedilenin insan olduğunu insandan da Hz. Âdem ve eşinin kastedildiğini söylemişlerdir. Dolayısıyla Neyistan’dan da cennet anlaşılır. b-Hz. Muhammed: Kur’an’da “Yasin” yani “ey sin” veya “ey insan” diye başlayan bir sûre vardır. Müfessirlere göre “Yasin = Ey Muhammed” diye tefsir edilmiştir. Dolayısıyla sin aynı zamanda Hz.Peygamber’in ismidir. Bu durumda ney’den kasıt Hz. Muhammed’dir demişlerdir. Buna göre, “Dinle neyden…” ifadesi, “Dinle Hz. Muhammed’i …” yani Hak sözü dinle demektir. 2-Mürşid: Bazı mesnevî şârihleri ney’i mürşid’e benzetmişlerdir. O da insanıKâmil’dir. Onlar da ney gibidirler. Buna göre,”Dinle neyden…” ifadesi, “Dinle mürşitten…” anlamına gelmektedir. 3-Mevlânâ’nın Kendisi: Ney’den kastedilen Hz. Mevlânâ’nın kendisidir diye Ney metaforunu açıklayan Mevlevîler mevcuttur. Kendisini ney’e benzetmiş ve zatını ney’den göstermiştir. Mevlânâ “Dinle neyden…” derken hem kamışlıktan kesilen hemde mutlak varlıktan mukayyed varlığa düşen kendisini kastetmektedir. Bu durumda,”Dinle neyden…”ifadesi “Dinle Mevlânâ Celaleddin’den…” demek olmaktadır. B-Mü’min: Mü’min ney örneğiyle ifade edilmiştir. Mü’minin ney gibi içi boş olmadıkça savt u sedası, yani kelam ve edası sahih olmaz. Dolayısıyla Mevlânâ: Dinle ney’den…” derken “hal ve gönül sahibi mü’min’den dinle… “ demek istemiştir. 66 C-Âşık: Ney büyük Mevlevî üstadı Şeyh Galib’e göre, her durumda âşık-ı sâdıka teşbih olunmaktadır. Ankaravî’ye göre içi masivadan boşalmış, arınmış saf bir sufî, vefakâr âşıktan istiaredir. Hak âşıklarının yüzlerinin renginin sarı, sinelerinin delik delik olup, aşkın derdi ile yanıp yakılıp feryat etmelerinden kinâyedir. Bursevî’ye göre, ney “ıra”i hitabına layık âşıklara misaldir. Dolayısıyla ney, Hakk nefesiyle dolu, ağzından âşıkâne tesirli ve anlamlı sözler çıkan âşık insanı temsil etmektedir. Ney’ in sesinin etkili olmasının sebebi aşktır ve aşkı terennüm etmesidir. Nitekim Mevlânâ bir beyitinde: “Ateş-i aşk iledir te’sîr-i ney, Cûşiş-i aşk iledir teşvîr-i mey” Demektedir. Mevlânâ’ya göre, ney’e düşen ateşin aşk ateşi olduğu, şaraba düşen çoşkunluğun ise, aşk çoşkunluğu olduğunu söyleyerek aşkın, bütün varlıklarda bulunduğunu ve her varlığın kendi istidadınca kemale doğru aşk ile yüceldiğini anlatır. Burada bahsi geçen şarapta bir remizdir, bir metafordur. İnsanı manevî neş’eye gark eden cezbeye işaret edilmektedir. Buna göre; “Dinle neyden…” ifadesi, “Hakk âşıgından dinle…” demektir. III-Gönül: Mevlânâ bir gazelinde: “Ey gönül, ateş deryasına at sürme; çünkü korkuyorum, dayanamazsın ateşe. Varlığın kamıştandır, bir sesindir var; her solukta o kamıştan yepyeni bir ses çıkarmadasın. Seslendinmi, bir şehri ayağa kaldırıyorsun; fakat kamışlığının da ateşe tahammülü yok.” diyerek, gönlü ney’e, gönül âlemini de kamışlığa (neyistana) benzetmektedir. Mevlevî şairlerinden Muinî: ney’i tıpkı Mevlana gibi, gönül olarak yorumlamaktadır: “Nây-ı dilde şerha şerha çün firâk Tâ ki eyde şerh-i derd-iniştiyâk Aslı nâyın çün ezelden dil durur Nâya dilden dem deme hâsıl durur” Buna göre, “Dinle neyden…” ifadesi “Dinle gönülden” demek oluyor. IV-Mesnevî: Ney’in sembolik anlamları içinde onun Mesnevî ile yorumlandığına da şahit olmaktayız. Şem’î’ye göre Mesnevî her ne kadar, bir takım hikâyelerden bahsetse de 67 aslında gizli sırlar ve ilahi ilhamlar içerir. Ney’de dini kurallar, yol sırları ve hakikat nurları vardır. Nasıl ki, ney’den herkes sır ve mânâyı anlamadığı gibi, Mesnevî’den de ne murat edildiğini idrak edemez. Bu bakımdan “Dinle neyden…” ifadesi, “Dinle Mesnevî’den” demektir. Mevlânâ başta Mesnevî olmak üzere Dîvân-ı Kebir ve gazellerinde semboller kullanan ve yorumlayan bir mütefekkirdir. Mevlânâ sembol kullandığını bizzat kendisi söylemiştir. “Senin halini, ancak başkalarının hallerini anlatarak remiz yollu anlatıyorum.” Mevlânâ’nın kullandığı ve yorumladığı semboller, daha ziyade Kur’anî kavramlar ve şahsiyetler üzerinde odaklaşır. O aynı zamanda bir ahlâk eğitimcisi olarak, insan nefsinin arzu ve tutkularını da sembollerle yorumlar. Mevlânâ kendi görüşleri ve fikirleri içinde semâ ve ney’ide sembolleştirip yorumlarını yapmıştır. Bir çok bilim dalı ile ilgilenen ve bilgi sahibi olduğu kabûl edilen Fuzulî, mûsîkî alanında da bilgili ve edebiyat tarihimiz içinde gerçekten istisnâî âlim bir şairdir. Fuzûli’ye ait bir çok beytin ve dörtlüğün bestekârlarımız tarafından kullanıldığı ve ortaya gerçekten çok güzel eserlerin çıktığı da ayrı bir gerçektir. Konuya bu yönden bakıldığında Türk Mûsıkî’si alanında da şair Fuzûlî çok önem arzetmektedir. Fuzûlî ney’i daha çok rengi, delikleri, boğumları, içinin boşluğu ve nefesle, havayla ses vermesi, insan gibi hayatiyet kazanması bakımından ele almış ve anlatmıştır. Herşeyden önce bir aşk şairi olan Fuzûlî, bütün şiirlerinde aşkını anlatmıştır. Bu aşk, maddi ve beşeri aşktan başlayarak ilâhi, tasavvufî aşka gitmiştir. Fuzûlî, kendisinin de söylediği gibi gençliğinde aşk şiirleri yazmış, sonra bunu bırakarak ilim ve marifet öğrenme yoluna gitmiştir. Fuzûlî, önce sanatı amaçlayan şairlerdendir. Özellikle gazellerinde ve mesnevîlerinin çoğunda tasavvufu işlemiştir. Tasavvuf, Fuzûlî’nin şiirlerinde çok önemli bir unsurdur. Fakat Fuzûlî’de tasavvuf bir gaye değildir. Fuzûlî’nin aşkına konu olan sevgili, eti ve kemiğiyle somut olarak kendini belli etmez. Her şiirde aynı özellikleri taşır; hep bir örnektir, soyuttur. Yani Fuzûlî’nin sevgilisi ilâhî sevgilidir; Allah’tır. Aşkı sürekli hüzün, keder ve acı yönüyle gören Fuzûlî bir kavuşmanın sonunda dayanılmaz bir ayrılık olduğu için, kavuşmayı istemeyen Fuzûlî için ney; ayrılıkları anlatan ve her nefeste aşkı terennüm eden vazgeçilmez bir semboldür. Ney, Mevlânâ’da olduğu gibi Fuzûlî’de de dert arkadaşını, İnsan-ı Kâmil’i, âşıkı, şairin bizzat kendisini, vücudunu, gönlünü anlatarak remzetmektedir. Ayrılıkları anlatıp sırları açıklayarak feryâdını herkese duyurmaktadır. Birkaç beyit dolayısıyla Fuzûlî’de Mevlânâ 68 etkisini görebiliyoruz. Bu konunun ise karşılaştırmalı olarak derinlemesine incelenmesi gerekmektedir. Mevlevîliğin ve edebiyatımızın büyük ismi Şeyh Gâlib’e göre ise ney, her durumda âşık-ı sâdıka benzemektedir. Şeyh Gâlîb, divan şiirinin en büyük birkaç şairinden biri olduğu gibi, bu şiirinde son büyük şairi sayılır. Şeyh Gâlîb ile Fuzûlî edebi olarak incelendiğinde, Şeyh Gâlîb üzerindeki Fuzûlî etkisi dikkati çeker. Şeyh Gâlîb, Fuzûlî kadar duygulu, hüzünlü ve liriktir. Özellikle bazı beyitlerinde Fuzûlî’nin lirizmi açıkça görülür. Gâlîb her şeyden önce tasavvuf felsefesi içinde yoğrulmuş bir şairdir. Mevlevîler içinde yetişmiş, Mevlevî Tekkesi’nde şeyh olmuş sufî bir şairdir. Öteki Sebk-i hindi şairlerinde olduğu gibi şiirlerinde de anlam güçlüdür. Söz güzelliği ve ahenge daha az önem vermiştir. Gâlib’de beytin anlamı derinlerde gizlenmiştir ve hemen anlaşılmaz. Sebk-i Hindi üslûbunu kullanan şairlerde görülen ızdırap onun şiirlerinde de önemli bir unsurdur. Bu durumda ayrılığın ısdırabı ve kavuşmanın hasreti ile inleyen ney Gâlîb şiirlerinin önemli bir noktası olmuştur. Kendisi de bir Mevlevî olan Şeyh Gâlîb üzerindeki Mevlânâ ve Mesnevî tesiride bir başka önemli noktadadır. “Hüsn ü Aşk” adlı eserin başında; Esrârını Mesnevî’den aldm Çaldımsa da mirî malı çaldım Diyerek bunu açıkça ve övünerek dile getirmiştir. Divanında ney’e ait üç müstakîl gazel ayıran Şeyh Gâlîb’e ait bilgiler incelendiğinde de ayrılığın, vahdetin, sırların ve mutluluğun sesi işitilmekte, muhabbetin demi hemen görülmektedir. Ney, Hz. Mevlânâ’da olduğu gibi onun şiirlerinde de İnsan-ı Kâmil’e işaret etmekte ve adeta Hakkın sesi ve nefesi olmaktadır. Ney kimi zaman aşikâne bir üslup ve asalet ile sızlanmakta kimi zaman ise büyük üstadı ve piri Mevlânâ Celâleddin Rumî’nin bizzat kendisi olmaktadır. Kısaca özetleyecek olursak; Ney onun şiirlerinde tertemiz insanın, İnsan-ı Kâmilin, âşığın, Mevlânâ’nın, Hz.Muhammed’in, Hz.Ali’ye açılan sırrın, Hz.Yusuf’un acısının, Şems-i Tebrizi’nin, Hz.İsa’nın, Vahdetin ve Hüda’nın gizliliklerinin simgesi olmuştur. Yani ney Gâlib’e göre var olan her şeyin aslı olan Allah’ın bir görüntüsüdür. Ney içli sesi ve sırları söylemesi ile birliğin(vahdetin) belirgin bir özetidir. 69 Ey nâyı aceb sırr-ı Hüdâsın neysin Hem nahlu hem ateş-i Hüdâsın neysin Yahşı yaraşır inni enallah sana Musâsın asâsın ejdehâsın neysin 70 KAYNAKÇA Akyüz Kenan vd., (1997), Fuzûlî Divanı, Akçağ Yayınları, Ankara Alparslan Ali, (1988), Şeyh Gâlîb, Kültür ve Turizm Bakanlığı, Ankara Ayvazoğlu Beşir, (2002), Neyin Sırrı Hâlâ Hasret, Kubbealtı Neşriyat, İstanbul Çelebioğlu Âmil, (1998), Eski Türk Edebiyatı Araştırmaları, M.E.B.Yay,İstanbul Demirel Şener,(2005), Dinle Neyden, Araştırma Yayınları, Ankara Duru Necip Fazıl, (2007), Mevlevi Şairlerde Ney Metaforu, Uluslararası Mevlâna Sempozyumu, İstanbul Erguner Süleyman, (1986), Ney Metodu I, Yaşar Matbaa, Günlük Tic. Tes., İstanbul Erguner Süleyman, (2002), Ney Metodu II, Erguner Müzik, İstanbul Eyuboğlu İsmet Zeki, (1988), Bütün Yönleriyle Mevlânâ Celâleddin, Özgür yayın dağıtım, İstanbul Gölpınarlı Abdulbâki, (1971), Şeyh Gâlîb Divanı’ndan Seçmeler, MEB, İstanbul Gölpınarlı Abdulbaki, (1995), Divân-ı Kebir’den Seçmeler, T.C. Kültür Bakanlığı, Ankara Gölpınarlı Abdülbaki, (1990), Mesnevî Tercümesi ve Şerhi, İnkılâp Kitabevi, İstanbul İpekten Halûk, (2000), Şeyh Gâlîb, Akçağ Yayınları, Ankara İpekten Halûk, (2003), Fuzûlî, Akçağ Yayınları, Ankara Kalkışım Muhsin, (1994), Şeyh Gâlîb Dîvânı, Akçağ Yayınları, Ankara Konuk A. Avni, (2004), Mesnevî-i Şerîf Şerhî, Gelenek Yayınları, İstanbul Mevlevî Tahir,(1971), Şerh-i Mesnevî, Selam Yayınları, Konya Öztemiz Abdullah,(1989), Mesnevî, Altın Kitaplar Yayınları, İstanbul Öztürk Yaşar Nuri,(1997), Mevlâna ve İnsan, Yeni Boyut Yayınları, İstanbul Schimmel Annemarie,(1999), İslamın Mistik Boyutları, Kabalcı Yayınevi, İstanbul 71 Sufi Khan Inayat, (1994), İnsan ile Evren Arasındaki Köprü Müzik, Arıtan Yayınevi, İstanbul Tarlan Ali Nihat, (1988), Fuzûlî Dîvânı Şerhi, Kültür ve Turizm Bakanlığı, İstanbul T.C. Konya Valiliği, (2006), Ney’e Dâir, İl Kültür Turizm Müd., Konya Top H.Hüseyin,(2001), Mevlevî Usûl ve Âdâbı, Ötüken Yayınları, İstanbul Uysal R. Selçuk (1997), Mûsıkî Edebiyatı, Ege Can Dizgi Yayıncılık, İzmir Yağmur Sinan(2004),Tennûre ve Ateş, Esra Yayınları, Konya Yakıt İsmail,(1993), Batı Düşüncesi ve Mevlâna, Ötüken Yayınları, İstanbul Yöndemli Fuat,(1997), Mevlevîlikte Semâ Eğitimi, Atatürk K.M.B Yayınları, Ankara